


Why Do Fools Fall in Love?

by DenizenGarden



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Male Character, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bottom!Adam sorta, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Cigarettes, Effoff - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Gay Male Character, Groffiong, Harassment, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Past Substance Abuse/Self Medicating, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Education, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Top!Eric sorta, WTF is their pairing name?, they're still figuring it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenizenGarden/pseuds/DenizenGarden
Summary: The direct aftermath of the musical has Adam and Eric blissed out. What of the future?Updatedbiweekly.Snort.
Relationships: Background Ola Nyman/Lily Iglehart, Background Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 186
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, the second season of Sex Education had meeeeee. I love Adam and Eric, and the direction they've taken the relationship. Like and leave a nice comment and I'll keep updating this fic. Rating might change, okurrr.
> 
> Title from the song “Why Do Fools Fall In Love?” by Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers.

Eric rescued Adam from his Mom and wide-eyed sisters eventually. After angrily palming the tears from his cheeks and shoving down whatever doubt Rahim was trying to plant in his mind, Eric made his way back to the group.

“I hope we see more of you around our house, Adam. I should invite your mother over for some tea and get to know her better.”

Adam was doing a weird bobbing nod, self consciously eyeing her hands on his lapels. Eric snorted into the back of his hand and hung back, enjoying the sight of Adam squirming under scrutiny.

“So how long have you known that you wanted to hold Eric’s hand?” Anthea asked in her frank way, catching Eric’s eyes over Adam’s shoulder.

“Uh,” Adam screwed up his eyes in thought. Eric strained to hear Adam’s low mumble. “Pro-probably since I saw him at the homecoming dance?”

His mom gave a delighted giggle at that, his sisters exchanging a sly look.

“My son is unapologetically himself, Adam. I’m glad you respect that,” she deadpanned, examining him under upraised eyebrows.

Eric decided to finally have mercy on him and came up to link arms with Adam.

“Hey,” he whispered simply, flashing a bright smile at Adam’s relieved face.

Turning to him mom he said, “Mom, if it’s alright, Adam can walk me home.”

“Alright, we’ll go on ahead,” she said, eyes sliding to Adam, “Don’t be too late, Eric. See you soon, Adam. Come on girls.”

Eric handed off his French Horn to Anthea, who shrugged it on with an eye-roll. His sisters gave Adam some shy waves, and turned to put their heads together, whispering as they followed their mother out the double doors.

Adam appeared to have been holding his breath, and released it as the Effiongs rounded the corner. He gave Eric a raised eyebrowed look.

“I had to say good-bye to somebody,” Eric said, filling in the blanks in Adam’s nonverbal question.

They had resumed their walk down the hall, hands floating together again in the most wonderful way. Eric gave Adam several side-eyed smiles, Adam returning them in his subdued fashion, until they broke out onto the school green. Dusk was drawing down, casting the milling students and windows in golden light. Adam picked up his pace, pulling Eric along by the hand. They made for the river trail behind the school.

In the sheltering trees, they drew closer together and walked arm in arm. Adam was quiet, but that was hardly new. He kept casting glances at their interlocked arms and quirking the side of his mouth up in a half smile.

Eric took a breath, started to ask, but stopped. Adam looked up at him, eyelids drooped, and jutted his chin at Eric to please continue.

“Since the dance, huh?” Eric smirked.

Adam’s throat bobbed, and he cleared his throat with a wry smile.

“If I’m honest, it might have been even before then. But I didn’t know what it was.”

Eric examined their feet thoughtfully. “Well, I knew ever since you borrowed my favorite orange pen and didn’t give it back.”

He laughed at Adam’s offended face.

“Not since detention?”

Eric stopped laughing at that. It was the first time Adam had brought it up.

“Well, it all happened so quick. We’d need to try it again for me to be sure.”

Adam’s arm tightened around his, and he was flushed beet red, but he was laughing. He turned and pulled Eric into a kiss that had him seeing stars. Their lips slanted together like all those stolen nights at the scrapyard, but with so much more happiness behind it. Adam tasted like chocolate and tobacco, his heart thudding under Eric’s fingers. Adam brought his hands up to cup Eric’s face as he trailed his hands over Adam’s chest. They only parted when they heard a soft “Ahem” behind him.

Jackson and a girl Eric had seen around school were standing in the trail, unashamedly gawking.

“Uh, hi, Jackson…?” Eric said, clutching Adam’s hand, who looked mutinous, like he was struggling not to run away.

“And Viv,” Jackson said, bemusedly, pointing to the girl. Viv was giving them a studiously straight-faced look.

“So, uh, how long has this been going on?” Jackson gestured at them.

“Ah—”, Eric started, but Adam interrupted.

“What’s it to you?” His expression was closed up. Eric shot him an exasperated look.

“Look,” Jackson put his hands up placatingly, “Congrats guys. That was pretty brave, Adam. If rude.” He grinned at Adam’s blush. “Well, anyway, have a good night.”

He pulled Viv, who wore a flat smile, away down the path hurriedly. Adam watched their retreating forms for a while with a bleak expression. He half turned to Eric.

“Sorry I spoiled the musical.” A muscle in his jaw was working.

“I think it heightened the show, honestly,” Eric said lightly, tossing his head. He goaded Adam to resume their stroll with a nudge to the shoulder. A little tension unknit from Adam’s shoulders.

“So what made you decide to do that?”

“Something my mum said.” Adam said with a shrug.

“Well, whatever it was,” Eric said in a low voice, “I’m glad she said it.”

Adam stopped walking and grabbed both of Eric’s hands.

“I’m not going to fuck this up, Eric. Thanks for giving me a chance.” Adam’s face was soft, his eyes downcast.

“Go on, man,” Eric chuckled.

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” Adam was still looking down, and a line appeared between his brows.

“Hey,” Eric ducked to catch Adam’s eyes, and quirked an eyebrow. “No backing out now, Adam Groff. I’m pretty sure you’ve got yourself a boyfriend.”

Adam’s smile was transcendent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric admits to a secret and Adam gets artistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments are the gasoline that drives this fic. Xoxo

They held hands the rest of the walk home, content to just be together. Eric had a million more questions, but sensed that Adam was a bit overwhelmed with all that had gone on. Instead, they walked sedately along the river, across the footbridge, and to the shady lane under Eric’s window in near silence. Eric was surprised to find that it wasn’t the empty void of communication that he was usually treated to when with Adam. It felt like a companionable silence, heavy with meaning.

  
He could tell Adam was deep in thought, and what he was thinking was good. More than once, without warning, Adam had broken out in a grin that Eric had never seen on his face before. It transformed Adam from his standard brooding delinquent look into someone entirely new. Eric hadn’t even said or done anything, the smile would just appear.

The back lane was bathed in deep shadows when they reached the house, night falling in earnest now. As they reached the end of the hedgerow, a street light buzzed on overhead.

  
At that moment, Eric looking up at the snapping light, Adam pulled him back into another kiss. He locked his arms around Eric, seemingly thrilled to be able to do so. Adam’s lips moved softly against Eric’s in a slow curl of want, Eric eagerly leaning into the kiss. He fisted his hands in Adam’s jacket, drawing him in and swallowing a small gasp from Adam as he deepened the kiss. In that moment, Eric couldn’t stop grinning himself.

  
Adam angled his head back. “What’s so funny?”

  
“Nothing, I’m just happy,” Eric said with a contented sigh.

  
Adam’s mouth quirked up at the corner. “I walked you home.”

  
“Yeah, here we are.”

  
“Ok.”

  
“Ok.”

  
“Look Adam…” Eric arched his eyebrows playfully, “I kinda don’t want to go in just yet.”

  
“I kinda don’t want you to either.” Adam whispered, smiling at the ground.

  
Eric took Adam’s hand again and pulled him willingly back down the way they came.

  
They found their way to the scrapyard. In the circle of ceramic shards and rusted out lorries, they scooted the folding chairs together, Eric having decided that the moldering couch was in too dubious a condition to sit on. They stretched out their legs, bumping feet, and settling back in to holding hands.

  
It was a beautiful night, clear and not too cold in the way that early November often was. Shifting in his seat, Eric heard the tinkling sound of china being ground underfoot. Releasing Adam’s hand, he bent to pick up a shard of bone-white porcelain. It was a teapot spout, cleanly clipped from the body of the pot.

  
“You know, Adam,” Eric said, turning the spout over in his hands, “I saved a piece of broken china after every night.”

  
Adam glanced up at that, eyebrows raised.

  
“I have quite the collection now.” Eric pocketed the little spout with a thoughtful smile.

  
“Why?”

  
Eric twitched a shoulder. “Dunno, just liked the memories.”

  
Adam’s mouth was a bemused line. Then he stooped and found a teapot handle in the grass and pocketed it in turn.  
Eric rolled his eyes and Adam gave an answering smirk.

  
“Memories,” Adam said, eyes half shut and a smile playing on his lips.

  
“Cheeky.”

  
Eric leaned in and cupped the back of Adam’s head. His lips found Adam’s in the near dark. They kissed sweetly, Adam bringing both hands up to hold Eric’s face. His thumb caressed Eric’s cheek with a feather light touch. His lips were warm, sliding over Eric’s deliciously. They drew in as close as the folding chairs would allow, and Adam insistently deepened the kiss. Their lips parted, and Eric felt that familiar swooping sensation, like a thrumming guitar chord struck deep in his chest. It brought a contented hum to his throat, a moan that had Adam saying his name.

  
“Eric…” a breathless whisper between kisses.

  
Eric smiled into Adam’s lips.

  
“I love hearing you say my name,” he said, easing back to look into Adam’s hooded eyes, “I think you’ve said my name more today than you ever have before.”

  
Adam’s face sobered.“Well, I…should probably make up for lost time?”

  
He abruptly stood and stalked to the pile of tires that served as a stand for the all the bats and field hockey sticks. Adam reached deep into the tires and emerged holding a can of spray paint.

Eric let out a surprised chuckle and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “What’s that for?”  
Instead of answering, Adam was now sizing up the side of the rusted double decker bus with a tilt of the head. He got as far as the “E” before Eric stopped him with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet mother-son stuff. Headmaster Groff is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a plot chapter, and we've got both POV's here. A bit of a slow burn makes sense for these guys, so please stay tuned for the porn WE KNOW IS COMING.

“Can’t you stay out a little longer?”

“I have a feeling that my mom would like to speak to me. But,” Eric smiled, “Let’s make plans for spending the day together tomorrow, yeah? Be thinking of what you want to do, because it’s time we had a proper date, Adam.”

Eric didn’t miss the small moue of displeasure that appeared on Adam’s face before vanishing. Eric was fast becoming aware of all the subtle facial tics Adam had. It was fascinating really.

“Can you text me in the morning? I have some family stuff until 10, but I’ll be free after that if you are.”

Adam gave a pinched smile and nodded once. They were stood on Eric’s front walk, fingers interlaced lightly. Eric gave Adam’s arm a conciliatory swing before leaning in for a final kiss. It was only a peck, but it was sweet and warm, reassurance that all of this was real. As they parted, Eric turned and moved to open the door, but Adam held his hand back.

“‘Night.” Adam was looking down at their hands, unreadable.

“Goodnight Adam?” Eric huffed a laugh. “You’ll have to let me go _sometime_.”

“Don’t want to.” And, tentatively, Adam brought Eric’s hand up and gave it a shy kiss.

Then Adam spun and stalked off, nothing more to say.

Eric blinked after him, astonished. A wide smile broke out upon his face and his let himself into the house, leaning back against the door for a moment to still his heart.

“Oh good, you’re home.” His mother leaned a shoulder against the hallway doorframe and gave him a knowing smile.

“Waiting up, Ma?” Eric rolled his eyes and pushed off the door, hands in pockets. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face for long.

“I just got off the phone with your father. He’ll be home Monday.”

“So soon? I thought they needed him down there until Wednesday this time.” Eric palmed the stairwell railing, rocking a little on his feet.

“He said he would like to meet Adam,” his mother raised her eyebrows, “especially since he did not have the chance to meet Rahim.” She inclined her head, searching his face.

“Dad has plenty of time to meet Adam? Besides,” Eric waved his hands, “I want to give Adam some time to work up to coming here and really _seeing_ the family, ya know?”

Mrs. Effiong blinked. “You should not keep parts of your life in separate boxes, Eric. You know you can tell us anything.”

“Yeah, Ma, okay! I get it. Can I go to bed now?”

His mother came to him at the foot of the stairs. She took his face in her hands, then brought him in for a hug. Eric relaxed in her arms, hugged her back.

“I am so happy for you, Eric. You seem over the moon for this Adam boy.” Her lilting way of saying Adam’s name made Eric smile.

“You know, I think I am.”

* * *

Adam strutted down the sidewalk with his swinging gait, feeling lighter than he had in months, _years._ His lit cigarette dangled from his lips, a glowing ember in the dark, hands stuffed in pockets. Smoke curled behind him, his head thrown back, and he looked at the stars in the inky black sky. He didn’t know when he last noticed _stars_.

As he drew close to the gated driveway, Adam noticed his father’s car parked in front.

That brought him up short. He slowly took the cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it in the gravel, surveying the car and the lit living room window beyond it. His jaw clenched. Moving shadows on the curtains told him that his mother was home as well. Hugging the bushes, he skirted the driveway cautiously. Crouching, Adam did an awkward lateral shuffle to peek in at the window.

His father, wild eyed, was pacing the living room in the midst of what looked to be a lengthy tirade. His mother stood, shoulders tense, still in her new dress and heels, in the doorway to the kitchen.

“…out of control, Maureen, and you can’t hope to see this through by yourself. He simply cannot—”

Adam cursed himself as the planter box under the window fell over and crashed in the gravel.

His father had thrown open the curtains. Adam stood slowly from his crouch.

“Adam, get in here now.” His father’s voice was muffled through the glass, but steely.

“Michael, don’t.”

“The boy’s a…” his father’s voice cut out as he made his way to the front door.

Adam backed away from the window, ready to run up the driveway, when both his parents spilled out of the front door.

“Adam, that display was—”

“Michael,” his mother hissed, “you’re making it worse by yelling. Calm down.”

“I am calm,” his father huffed, red in the face and rounding on Adam, “to embarrass yourself in that way, first the flashing, now _this._ It boggles the mind. Never before had I realized the extent of your confusion, and if you think that after this you’ll be able to come back to school, well—”

Adam had swelled indignantly, ready to reply, when Maureen interrupted with her gentle voice.

“Come back to school? I think he should be reenrolled, Michael.” She looked to Adam and asked softly, “Is that what you want, darling?” She placed a kind hand on Adam’s chest.

“I’m not in the business of enabling his bad behavior by giving him everything that he wants, Maureen.”

“But what about what he needs, Michael?”

His father spluttered.

“Michael, I think you should leave. Adam, get in the house.”

Adam didn’t have to be told twice. He was more than happy to let his mother handle his father for a change.

“This is your fault Maureen. You’ve filled his head with nonsense. He doesn’t _need to share his feelings,_ ” his father spat acidly, “he needs to toe the line.”

Adam paused at the door.

“You’re going to get in that car. You’re going to drive, Michael. You’re going to stay away from us until you’ve had time to calm down and think about your actions. And,” Maureen had turned her back on him now, “You’re going to see me in court.” She breezed up the drive and swept Adam into the house.

Silent, Adam watched his mother lock the door. She stood, considering the door handle for a beat. Then she turned and gave Adam a grim smile. The car engine started outside, gravel kicked up in the wheels as Michael Groff peeled out and away.

“Sounds like you had an eventful evening.” She gave him a bemused smile. “Tell me about it?”

They shared a relieved chuckle, and Madam barked from the backyard, begging to be let in. As Maureen opened the sliding glass door, Adam sank bonelessly on the couch, arm thrown across his eyes. The couch dipped as Madam hopped up and licked his knuckles. Adam gave her an ear scritch as his mother sat opposite him.

“So.”

He hummed in reply, ears reddening.

“Have you figured something out about yourself?” She gave him an encouraging nod.

“I…like Eric Effiong? And he’s my boyfriend now?” He took a shuddering breath and plucked at the couch cushion.

She examined him a bit. “I got the gist of that from your father. Could you tell me what happened? I’d like to hear it from you. Here,” she got up and went into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. He took it wordlessly.

Madam had snuggled into the valley formed by Adam’s calf and the armrest, resting her little head on his leg. He stroked her forehead between the pink bows in her hair, and at last met his mother’s eyes.

“I’m bisexual, mum.”

Maureen’s eyes were wet. “I’m happy for you son,” she said, a little wobble in her voice.

“Mum…”

She sat on his other side, and hugged him. He patted her shoulder awkwardly, then hugged her closer, his eyes sliding closed. Somewhere deep inside, the tight fist he kept around his emotions opened a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sign of trials to come. Adam takes things into his own hands. Eric and Otis commiserate.

Sunday morning dawned cool and frosty. Music spilled out of the small Ghanaian church in throbs of color, brightening the otherwise grey day. As Eric swayed and clapped along to the chorus of How Majestic, he made eye contact with the one other Ghanaian kid in school, Sophie Owusu. She was shaking her head at him, giving him a dark look despite clapping along with the rest. Eric tsked his teeth at her, and ignored her. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and he didn’t appreciate it. Despite giving her the cold shoulder, Sophie caught him after church.

“Eric Effiong, you utter idiot.”

“Hey Sophie,” Eric said tiredly. He had fallen behind his mom and sisters to check his phone for any messages, giving Sophie a chance to corner him.

“ _Adam Groff?_ Really? I mean,” Sophie adjusted her bright yellow coat, “I hear he has a huge dick, but isn’t HE also a huge dick? And he was kicked out of school!”

“Sophie, you literally haven’t spoken to me since _year 7_?” Eric chopped his hand for emphasis, “you don’t get to weigh in on my personal life now.”

She fiddled with one of her buttons. “Well, we used to be friends. And,” she lowered her voice to a stage whisper, “Are you sure you want to be with a flasher?”

“Ok, we’re done here. Good bye, Sophie.”

He stalked ahead, muttering darkly about nosy trollops, when his pocket buzzed. Fishing out his phone eagerly, he tried not to be disappointed when he saw it was a message from Otis.

_Morning Casanova. Text me when you’re done with church._

“Aheh.” Eric rolled his eyes and typed.

_Done now. You left quick last night._

The pending message dots stayed on a comparatively long time for the message he got back.

_Yup._

Eric frowned at his phone.

_Otis, you cryptic little man. Meet me at mine?_

The reply was swift.

_Race ya._

* * *

Adam’s legs were on fire. Waking up with a groan, he tried to remember the last time he had ran like he had the evening before. Mountview had gotten him a little more in shape, but he hadn’t been there long enough to face their customary forest obstacle course runs or land navigation drills. All he had to show for his time in military school was useless gun handling techniques and a dumb haircut.

He rolled over in bed and stared dully at the small clock above his bookcase. _6:05._ Four long hours until Eric was free. Adam wondered idly what Eric was doing right now. Still sleeping? Having a shower? Oh god, _wanking?_ At the thought, his dick gave a twitch of interest. Adam had carefully avoided thinking of Eric when beating off. Thinking of his perfect skin, his hot moans as Adam had gone down on him, the feeling of Eric’s dick sliding deep into his throat, cumming—

His prick was at full attention now, begging to be touched. Surely, now that things were different, now that Eric was his _boyfriend_ , it would be the most natural thing in the world to…just…

Adam stifled a moan as he palmed his erection through his pants. The tip was already leaking precome, a wet spot forming beneath his hand. He kept his eyes tightly closed, and imagined Eric. His laughing mouth, Eric’s smile opening over his dick, the “o” his lips would make as he took the head of his cock, the hollow of his cheeks as he _sucked._

Adam howled, surprised by his own orgasm and how quickly he came. He hadn’t even got past the waistband of his pants. He looked down his body at the sticky stain on his black briefs.

“Shit.”

* * *

“Otis, you know you can’t ask Maeve to text you back faster than you texted her.” Eric hung his church shirt back up in the closet and rocked back on his heels with a speculative “hmmf.”

“I know, I know, I just can’t stand not knowing what she’s thinking. If anything I have to say to her will make up for all the _shit_ I put her through last week.” Otis was laying on Eric’s bed, scrubbing his face and looking utterly forlorn.

“‘Shit you put her through’—man, you don’t have a monopoly on shitty behavior. She’s done her fair share too.” Eric considered a leopard print tracksuit in the mirror with a dissatisfied sigh.

“Do you think she cares I’m not a virgin anymore?” His eyes were wide and bright, and Eric laughed in his face before faltering at the downturn of Otis’s lips.

“Well, if anything, the experience might make you _more_ attractive. Sexual prowess, ‘n all that.”

Eric pulled on his tiger-print sweatshirt and gave himself a pop in the mirror, hands on hips.

“What are you doing?” Otis asked slyly, arching an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m only getting ready to see my _boyfriend_. _Adam._ Adam Groff.” He spun and gave Otis a pursed lipped smile.

“Oh, boyfriend is it now?” Otis rolled off the bed and picked up the sequined skull on Eric’s bedside table. He held it aloft and affected a posh accent. “Wilt thou, musical knave, hold mine hand? Long I’ve pined after your bejeweled countenance, unrequited love flowing—” Eric walloped him with a pillow, giving a satisfied bark of laughter when Otis fell over.

“I’m really happy for you, Eric,” Otis said from the floor, patting the skull consolingly on the dome. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I don’t know what to say yet. Only,” Eric gave Otis a hand up and they both sat on his bed, “only I feel more for Adam than I did for Rahim.”

Otis gave him a lingering look. “He asked me about you. He said he didn’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“When?”

“I went to Brown’s with Ruby.”

“Er, what?”

“On our quest to prevent any evil spawn from being…spawned.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Otis.”

“And Adam started a conversation with me. It was really weird. That tells me he’s changed more than running up on stage did.”

“He told me he’s bisexual.” Eric said, picking at his bedspread.

“Really.” Otis looked into the middle distance, speculating.

Eric arched an eyebrow. “Otis—Otis, you’re doing that thing with your face again. Do NOT try to therapize Adam.”

“I’m not. I wouldn’t. Once was quite enough.”

“Oh god, I’ve just remembered. You’ve seen my boyfriend’s erect cock. Oh lord.”

Eric repeated a litany of “oh lords” as Otis laughed uproariously. They both stopped when Eric’s phone pinged from his pocket. They both craned over it to read.

_i’m here_

“He’s here! Ah! Oh, how do I look? Nevermind,” Eric said anxiously as Otis gave him a hopeless look, shrugging his shoulders.

They thundered down the stairs, and Eric threw open the door with Otis knocking into him. Adam stood on the front step, inscrutable as ever, hands in the pockets of his denim jacket.

“Hey Adam.”

“Morning! Adam, good morning. Lovely weather were having wouldn’t you say. Sunny—”

“Ok, Otis was just leaving. Bye!” Eric said, pushing Otis past Adam and toward his bike.

“Yes! Things to do, can’t stop, I mean I could stop, but I won’t!” Otis launched off on his bike, missing a pedal and floundering before speeding off down the road.

“Heh heh. Hi.” Eric smiled at Adam, suddenly shy. He closed the door behind him.

Adam was giving Otis’s retreating form a half-lidded look, but when he turned back to Eric, his eyes were soft.

“Hey,” he said, extending his hand. Eric took it like it was the most natural thing in the world. And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is based on the extra that is in the background a lot during the party and stage whispers about Adam's cock at Brown's. Am I wrong, or was she in the play too?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Eric acquire some wares. Adam runs into an old nemesis. Eric has a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot chapter. We gonna get TURNT next chapter, though. Please leave kudos and comments if you’d like me to continue.

“Uh, Adam, where are we going?” Eric and Adam had walked hand in hand for a good ways down the tree-lined path that connected Moordale to Broughton.

“You asked me to think about what I wanted to do. And I thought,” Adam said with a small shake of the head, “ _Broughton.”_ He flattened his mouth and squinted his eyes, seemingly at a loss.

“So, we’re just wandering to Broughton?”

“Yep.”

“I’m okay with wandering. As long as we get some food eventually. I didn’t eat lunch.” Eric rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

After a pause, Adam brightened. “We could go to Oxfam.”

“Oxfam? I didn’t take you for a bargain hunter.”

“Well, we’ve run out of plates.”

Eric gave a laugh, then dropped Adam’s hand to double over, cackling gleefully.

“You mean to tell me you’ve been _buying_ plates and stuff to smash this whole time?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I _assumed_ you had been scavenging the junk yard. Now I’m imagining you picking out precious china and wheel-barrowing it back just for me to smash it.”

Adam gave a half shrug, as if to say that’s exactly what he’d been doing.

“Adam,” Eric said in a soppy sort of voice and catching his hand again, “Adam, that’s really sweet.”

Adam hummed a reply, ears reddening.

* * *

Oxfam was pretty empty on a Sunday. Dust motes danced in the light above the racks of second-hand clothes and shelves of used books. Several bookcases full of old dishes and china lined the rear wall of the store.

After nodding a hello to the elderly clerk, who seemed to recognize Adam by the twitch his mustache gave, they grabbed shop baskets and began perusing the dusty dishware. Adam held up a cut-glass vase with a head tilt. Eric nodded, so Adam put it in his basket. Eric held up a small china dog, and Adam shook his head. Eric put it back, then picked up a glass lampshade. Adam nodded, so in the basket it went. They went on like this, a quiet back and forth, until they both had their baskets full. As they made their way up to the register, Eric gave a loud gasp.

A pair of gold lamé trainers were sitting on the shoe rack. They were exactly Eric’s size, and still had the paper stuffing inside them. He hefted his heavy basket onto his hip and grabbed them up, turning them this way and that. Adam watched all of this with a widening smirk.

“Oh stop, these are _perfect_.” Eric placed them on top of a stack of rose-printed dishes in his basket, then plopped the whole thing on the counter.

The clerk’s mustache gave another twitch, but he silently began tabulating up Eric’s basket. Eric observed his progress with a satisfied smile, hands on hips.

As the clerk added up the last of the dishes, Eric pulled out his wallet.

“No, I’ve got it.”

“You’re sure? It seems fair to pay for my share of the stuff. And my perfect shoes.”

“I’ve got it.” Adam gave over a few crumpled pounds to the clerk, who began wrapping the china in paper. Eric beamed at Adam.

The two of them settled into an awkward silence as Adam and Eric watched the man wrap each plate and bowl with too much care for what would eventually be piles of busted up porcelain.

Adam cast a grin Eric’s way, and waggled his eyebrows. Eric huffed a laugh.

* * *

“Maybe we should have waited until after lunch to go to Oxfam,” Eric groaned, shifting the striped plastic bags of heavy china to his other hand. He waved his pinched fingers with a wince.

“Nearly there.” Adam’s brows creased with concern.

They had decided on burgers and shakes. Once inside the busy restaurant, Eric staked out a table, depositing his bags on the floor with a groan of relief. Adam set his on the other side, his face oddly closed up, and they made their way to the counter. They waited in line behind a busy young family, and watched a toddler lick the divider rail at the front with grim distaste.

Once at the register, Eric saw the reason for Adam’s discomfort.

“Hey Kyle. Didn’t know you worked here.” He said in a quiet voice.

Kyle, jumpy in his red striped uniform and paper hat, didn’t make eye contact with Adam, but nodded a nervous “Yeah”.

Nothing in Adam’s tone explained Kyle’s odd behavior, so Eric shrugged it off.

“I’ll have a number six meal, please, and a chocolate malt.”

Kyle flinched like he only just realized Eric was there.

“Number six, malt, yeah.”

Kyle clacked the register buttons, and paused.

“I’ll have what he’s having.” Adam said in a monotone, gesturing to Eric with his chin.

“Two number sixes, two malts. O-on one?”

“Yes.” Eric smirked at Adam, and waved off Adam’s wallet.

“Ten pounds, please. To go?”

“Yeah,” Eric answered for them both and smacked down £10. He plucked Adam’s sleeve to hurry him away to wait on the other end of the counter.

“Well that was incredibly awkward.”

Adam was looking at the tiled floor with pursed lips and merely shook his head.

“I hope he doesn’t spit in our food,” Eric said with a chuckle.

Adam arched an eyebrow at him, perturbed mouth in a line.

They both craned to look around the corner at the galley of workers assembling their food. With no one else waiting at the counter, Kyle had gone back to make their malts. His paper cap had flopped at a precarious angle as the malt machine whirred. Eric and Adam both squinted in unison at him.

Kyle glanced up, caught them staring, and gave them a nervous wave.

Eric snorted a laugh into the back of his hand, and looked up at Adam through his lashes. Adam averted his heavy-lidded gaze from Kyle and eyed Eric. The corner of his mouth quirked up.

“I’ll grab the bags.”

* * *

They found a bench at the Broughton park and sat side by side, legs touching, eating their burgers.

“So, you going to look for another job?”

Adam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah. I asked for my job back at Brown’s and got Ola fired.”

“ _What?_ How’d you manage that?”

“She lied and said it was her fault the door didn’t lock.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s my friend?”

Eric smiled at the pleased expression on Adam’s face.

“Ola is nice. Totally wrong for Otis, but nice.”

“Yeah, she’s fucking pots and pans now anyway.”

“ _WHAT?!_ Adam, that can’t be right.”

Adam gave an uncomprehending shrug and bit into his burger.

“Anyway,” Eric said, giving Adam a look, “any idea where you want to apply?”

“I might try at Pinelands.”

“OR, you could try Premier Pooches. They’re always hiring.”

Adam’s face scrunched up. “What—the dog walking people?”

“Yeah,” Eric said, bumping Adam’s shoulder, “I could put in a good word.”

He gave a happy shrug, and took a bite of his burger while Adam stared thoughtfully into the dregs of his malt.

“I-I might actually be good at that.”

“I know. I’ve seen you with Madam. You’re great with dogs.”

“I trained Jessie up a bit.”

“What, the shop dog?”

“Yeah. Finally got her to sit.”

Adam had fully turned to Eric and had put down his food.

“Adam, what are you do—”

Adam wrapped Eric in a tight hug.

“Ok, man! Ok. You don’t have the job yet,” Eric chuckled.

But Adam was beaming all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam shares some feelings. Eric avoids a past hurt. Adam has a lot to atone for. Eric gets the full tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The porn has landed, I repeat, the PORN has LANDED. Rating has changed. Please comment on this chapter. I'm biting my nails in anticipation of what you guys think.

“I asked my Dad if I could come back to school.”

They were walking back to Moordale, still laden down with Oxfam bags. Adam shifted his bags uncomfortably, missing the hand holding. Once they had started, he found he couldn’t stop touching Eric. He was kind of kicking himself for taking Eric shopping on their first date.

“Oh? What’d he say?” Eric’s forehead was puckered.

“He said ‘ _we’ll see’_.” Adam had taken on a mocking tone, imitating his dad. He frowned at the ground.

“Well, it wasn’t no.” Eric bumped shoulders with him.

“No. But, that was before last night.” Adams eyebrows knitted together, mouth twisted.

“Ah.”

Silence hung between them, Adam scuffing his feet on the path.

“My mum wants me to go back. But, I don’t see how? My dad controls everything that goes on at school.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be tricky.” Eric was examining him, eyes flickering with concern.

“I just—” Adam set down his bags, and Eric copied him. He reached out for Eric, took both Eric’s hands in his. “I just feel so hopeless. Like nothing I do ever goes right.” He said it so quietly, Eric almost missed it.

“Hey? It’s…it’s just a detour. You made choices, but you’ve got to keep going. Things can change, you know? Plus,” Eric bent closer to Adam and kissed his cheek, “I think you’ve done some really good things. Especially recently.” He gave Adam a wide-eyed look, pouting a smile.

“Eric, you’re so—” Adam took a shaky breath, eyes conspicuously shiny, “so _great_.”

Eric preened. “Well, _obviously_.” He chuckled, picking up his bags. Adam did the same.

They resumed walking. Adam’s eyes slid to Eric, so bright and happy. He wondered how he got so lucky. Then he remembered.

“Eric…last term. Why did you have detention?”

Eric made a rude noise. “Eugh, why are you asking? I did something really stupid.”

“What?”

“I was _very_ insulting to Mr. Hendricks. And,” Eric’s face grew solemn, “I punched Anwar. I gave him a bloody lip.”

Adam gave a low whistle.

“The worst part of it was Anwar was just _there._ He might have said something mean, but he’s always mean. I snapped.”

Adam pondered for a moment. “Wasn’t that when you didn’t wear your normal clothes?”

“I…you took so much notice of me, didn’t you?” Eric deflected.

Adam took the bait. “What? You’re hot.”

“A- _heh_ , don’t you know it?” Eric, laughing, snapped his fingers in a circle above his head, tension broken.

Adam laughed along, filing away Eric’s evasion of the topic for later.

* * *

They found themselves heading for Adam’s house. Adam let them in through the garage, leaving the bags of dishes on the grease-stained floor. Going in through the kitchen, Eric took a curious look around.

“Do I get the full tour of _Chez Groff_?”

“Uh, yeah. _Mum_?” Adam called loudly, cocking his head. Madam barked from the backyard, and paws scrabbled at the sliding glass door.

“Huh, she must be out.” Adam let Madam in, who immediately started snuffling excitedly around Eric’s shoes.

“If you want her to stay outside, that’s—”

“No, she’s so cute.” Eric bent and let Madam sniff his hand. She licked his fingers, wagging her tail and twisting in happy circles. Adam smiled as Eric crouched down to rub her belly.

“I thought you didn’t like dogs much.”

“No, it’s their _poo_ I can’t stand?”

Adam scrunched his face, lips pressed together.

“Uh, sorry for covering your dad’s car with dog shit.”

“Dammit, Adam. I _knew_ it was you.” Eric stood, Madam in his arms. She was panting softly, her eyes blinking wetly behind white bangs.

“I owe you one? Fuck, I suppose this means I’ve made a bad impression on your dad already.” Adam avoided Eric’s eyes and scritched Madam under her chin.

“Yeah, keep apologizing.” Eric, _somehow_ , was laughing. Adam shook his head remorsefully.

“Look, Adam, my dad doesn’t know it was you. But the whole thing was trau-ma-tic.” Eric chopped his hand for emphasis around Madam’s back. “I suggest you leave an anonymous note apologizing for it, and a gift card for the car wash in Broughton. You know,” he squinted his eyes, “for damages.”

Adam was nodding his head. “Oh god,” he put his face in his hands, “why are you _with_ me?”

“Heh, you’re funny.”

Adam looked up to Eric giving him elevator eyes. “You make me laugh. And you asked nicely.”

Adam knew there was more to it, something more complicated and unspoken, but it was beyond him to understand it right now. All he knew was Eric was leaning in to kiss him, sweetly, on the corner of his mouth.

“So do I get the house tour or not?”

* * *

Adam let Madam back outside while Eric perused the notes on the fridge nosily. Then they started in the dining room. On the dining room table, propped up against a small potted plant, there was a folded piece of paper addressed to Adam. Adam read it, then arched his eyebrows. He passed it to Eric.

_Meeting with Maxine Tarrington today about getting you reenrolled at school. There’s some news. I’ll be home at 5:00. Love, Mum._

“Well, that’s mysterious.”

“Mysterious as fuck.” Adam frowned deeply.

“Also, doesn’t she believe in texting?”

“Sometimes. But lately, she’s been giving me some space.”

“Hmm. Seems we have some plenty of space right now, and will for a good _four hours_.” Eric smirked and sidled up to Adam, joining hands.

Adam’s cheeks reddened. “Yep,” he breathed, suddenly nervous. He jerked his chin for Eric to follow him through to the living room.

Eric let go of Adam’s hand and skirted the walls, studying the photos of Adam and his sister Andrea, the odd little knickknacks his mom was so fond of, the portrait of the Groff family. Eric pointed to it, amused.

“You’re wearing that denim jacket,” he waved a hand at Adam’s chest, “in a formal portrait?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure how that happened. I just showed up that way.” Adam said, shaking his head vacantly.

“Huh. And you have a sister?” Eric asked, indicating a back-to-back posed photo of the two of them.

“Yeah. Andrea. She’s a primary school teacher in London.”

“Ah, that’s nice.” Eric rounded the couch and bent to examine the titles of the books in the bookcase.

Adam was, unexpectedly in that moment, floored by the unreality of it all. Eric Effiong was in his house, looking at his stuff. Vibrant, loud, gorgeous Eric was reading the spines of his dad’s boring military books. The rest of the world fell away, drab in comparison.

Adam made two swift steps to close the distance between them and drew a surprised Eric up by the hand. He looked Eric deep in the eyes, then pulled him in for a searing kiss. They bumped noses, laughed, then canted their lips together and fairly _swooned_. Adam felt weak in the knees, and his hands shook where he held Eric by the shoulders.

Eric hummed low, his hand intimately tucked against the back of Adam’s neck, bringing him close. Adam was dizzy and grounded all in one strange feeling, like being strapped to a rocket. Eric’s lips were smooth and warm, curved in a smile as Adam kissed him desperately, wanting to pour every unnamed emotion into the kiss.

Unbidden, Adam felt the swell of his cock and faltered. He was disconcertingly seized with embarrassment. As subtly as he could, he angled his hips away from Eric’s without breaking the kiss. But it seemed he wasn’t subtle at all.

“Adam,” Eric said breathlessly, looking down. He was eyeing the sizable tent in Adam’s trousers with something akin to hunger. It was incredibly hot.

“Sorry. Sorry, I—” Adam was pulling away when Eric caught him by the hips.

“No, no, I _like_ it.” And, boldly, he pulled Adam’s hips to grind with his own.

“Ughnn!” Adam said intelligently. He was rocked with an orgasm so fierce, black spots swam in front of his eyes. He tried anxiously to minimize it, but it was too late. Eric knew he had come in his pants.

“Uhh…Adam?”

Adam kept his eyes tightly closed, willing the universe to swallow him up.

“Adam, you just—”

“No, please, no.” He eased away from Eric, humiliated.

“Hey, it’s okay. It…it’s pretty flattering, actually?” Eric sounded unsure, but at least he wasn’t completely repulsed and shouting at Adam about how gross he was.

Adam cracked one eye open. Eric was still smiling; eyes still lust blown, if confused.

“It—” he started, then stopped as Eric grabbed his hand. Eric slid Adam’s hand down and placed it on his own erection.

“Oh, y-you, oh _Eric_.” He stroked Eric’s dick through his jeans with the heel of his hand.

“Adam…Adam…” Eric exhaled shakily, still holding Adam by the wrist.

Adam leaned in and kissed Eric’s jaw, his neck, laved the curve of his neck with his tongue, and sunk to his knees. Eric moaned in anticipation. Looking up at Eric, Adam deftly undid the button of Eric’s jeans, then slid the zipper open. The noise seemed loud in the quiet house, noiseless apart from their panting. Adam pulled down Eric’s jeans and briefs in one motion, Eric’s dick bobbing up in Adam’s face.

“Fuuuuck, Adam.” Eric was looking down his body at Adam’s upturned face. Adam grinned.

He took Eric’s perfect cock in hand and slowly pumped it, eliciting another moan from Eric. As he jacked Eric slowly, he licked a stripe up the shaft of his cock and lowered his mouth over the head, skimming his tongue around it. Eric moaned louder than before, legs shaking. Adam started bobbing his head down Eric’s length, still pumping with one hand, and repositioned himself between Eric’s legs. He held Eric’s hip with his other hand and guided him to gently thrust into his mouth. Eric’s hand went to the back of Adam’s head, and they increased in speed.

“Shitshitshi—” Eric was mindless now, hips stuttering, and Adam sucked harder.

“A-ah, Adam, A-Adam! I’m going to—ah!” Eric tensed, but Adam kept his mouth on his dick, groaning in pleasure. He slid forward, taking more, till Eric bumped the back of his throat.

“Hnnn!” Eric keened, and the first throb of cum rocketed into Adam’s throat, which he swallowed. More and more, then Eric popped out of Adam’s mouth and sank weakly to the floor. Adam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned down at Eric, who appeared to have fainted.

“Good?”

“Good,” Eric mumbled, sounding wrecked.

“So that’s the living room. Care for the rest of the tour?”

Eric responded with a feeble swipe at Adam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric ponders Adam's personality. Adam shows Eric his room. Eric busts a move. Adam is surprisingly cuddly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Light talk of drugs.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks, lovely readers. ♫ You are the wind beneath my wiiiinnngs. ♫

“That makes two times, Adam. _Two times._ ” Eric called over his shoulder, disconsolate.

Eric was sitting on the couch, still recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm Adam had treated him to. After bringing him a drink of water, Adam had disappeared up the stairs with a mumbled excuse of needing to fold some laundry before continuing their tour. Eric made the logical jump and assumed Adam wanted to change out of his cum soaked pants.

There was no response from Adam, so Eric settled back on the couch with a huff. He wasn’t sure if he should be more worried about Adam’s premature ejaculation, or that Adam had sucked him off twice and Eric had yet to touch his dick. He bit his lip. Eric truly had no experience with anything more than handjobs. He knew that he _wanted_ to, though, and that he wanted to with Adam.

He turned when he heard Adam’s footfalls on the stairs. Adam paused at the threshold of the living room, leaning on the doorframe. The light above him cast his angular cheekbones in sharp shadow, and Eric could easily see that hard boy persona he wore like a mask. Then, his mouth quirked up in a self-conscious smile and Eric had a whiplash sensation of seeing two people at once. There was the hard person that people were scared of, and there was this soft person that was Eric’s alone.

“What’chu looking at?” Adam asked quietly, and ducked his head. He was fidgeting with a hangnail, plainly anxious.

Eric tilted his head and smiled. He pushed himself off the couch and approached Adam, sliding hands across his chest and under his jacket. Eric drew him into a hug, resting his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam relaxed into the embrace with a sigh. He was warm and smelled like some sort of woodsy body spray.

“I want to touch you, you know? Maybe we weren’t synced up this time round, but I promise you I want to feel you,” Eric lowered his voice to a sultry drawl, “ _taste_ you.”

Adam shuddered pleasantly. He lowered his chin and kissed Eric’s temple. “I…I just get caught up in my head sometimes.”

“Yeah. I can be patient. But…not _too_ patient.” Eric cocked his head at Adam, eyes wide.

Adam laughed with a half-smile on his lips. “Come on,” he said, breaking with Eric and pulling him along by the hand, “time to see the rest of the house.”

* * *

“Your room is…hmm.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You have a very aggressive photo of a tank above your bed.”

“Mmm.”

“And plastic army men on the windowsill.”

“Yeah.”

“And fighter planes hanging from the ceiling.”

“They’re cool.”

“Are you sure you’re not straight?”

Adam gave Eric a very heavy-lidded look, arching an eyebrow. He pointed to a poster on the wall opposite. It read “ _Ultimate_ _Deadlock: A Match Between Equals. Only one can survive.”_ Underneath the title and tagline was a very buff man with washboard abs and a cigar between his teeth. Next to him was a busty brunette with a steamy look on her face. Adam was giving it a very significant look and Eric gasped loudly.

“Oh-ho ho! Don’t tell me—” Eric made a jerk off motion in the air, chuckling.

Adam reddened, and rolled his shoulder in a shrug.

Eric gave him a look that said _not bad, not bad,_ and grinned. Then he spotted the CD collection.

“Aw yeah, here we go! Time to really get in the mind of Adam Groff.” Eric crouched at the bookcase while Adam sat on the bed, watching with a weird trepidation. Eric thumbed through the stacks of psych-rock, hip-hop, ska, and a couple of incongruous electronic albums with a growing smirk.

“Oh, this is perfect!” Eric said with a laugh, holding up _R &G._ He put it in the CD player and skipped to track 3. The beat started and Eric turned on his heels.

“Snooooooooooo-oop!” he sang, doing the tidy. Adam burst out laughing.

“When the pimp's in the crib ma,” Eric lip synched, “Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot…” He did a drop and thrust to punctuate the words.

Adam sat forward, delighted. Eric butterflied forward and collapsed cross-legged on the bed next to Adam with a chuckle. “I need to give you some music, man. I know a few artists you’d like. Who ever heard of a stoner playlist without Outkast?”

Adam scooted up the bed and rested against the headboard. “I…I haven’t been smoking much lately."

Eric arched his eyebrows.

“Weed anyway,” Adam corrected with a shake of the head.

“I kinda noticed? What changed?” Eric asked, half guessing the answer already but wanting to see what Adam would say.

He shrugged noncommittally. “Seemed like I should cut back.”

Eric nodded and hummed. “You know, I haven’t ever actually gotten high. I know what it looks like and smells like, but haven’t really…what?” Eric paused at Adam’s aghast face.

“So uncool.”

“Dickhead.”

They smiled at each other. Adam patted the bed beside him, so Eric sat next to him, and Adam slung his arm over Eric’s shoulders. They sat in a companionable silence, listening to the music, a small smile playing on Eric’s lips. It felt really good to be with Adam like this. Eric had enjoyed their quality time that day. He got the sense that Adam wasn’t used to being with someone who wanted to just _be_ with him. Eric idly wondered what it had been like with Aimee. Did they ever just sit around together? Or had it all been about boning? He carefully shut that door in his mind.

Eric’s thoughts went to Rahim. He had been so intense, so concentrated on his books and cerebral poetry. While he loved Rahim’s spontaneity and commitment to letting Eric be himself, he had also felt pressure to match Rahim in intensity. At times, he even felt patronized. No, this was far better. He snuggled into closer into Adam’s side and smiled.

Adam met his eyes. His face was so soft, so open, that Eric couldn’t resist cupping his cheek and kissing him. Adam leaned into the kiss, humming gently. The kiss filled Eric’s chest with an aching sweetness, lips moving slowly. As one, they eased down the bed and tangled their legs together, Eric’s hands drifting under Adam’s jacket. He tugged at it, so Adam slipped it off and threw it to the floor. He kept his hoodie on though, Eric registered faintly. They spent awhile kissing lazily, Adam’s hands tracing Eric’s back, until Eric stifled a yawn.

“What, tired?” Adam said smugly.

“It’s your fault I feel so relaxed,” Eric said as pointedly as he could given how sleepy he was.

“If you go to sleep, how do you know I won’t draw a dick on your face?”

“You wouldn’t.” Eric’s eyes were sliding shut.

He almost missed the tender look Adam was giving him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric wakes up. Adam gets some good news. Eric and Maureen get to know each other. Adam is predictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot to move us forward in this chapter. I'm trying to go for realistic. More sexy fun times to come. 😉

When Eric woke, it was noticeably darker outside. A lava lamp next to Adam’s bed was casting the room in a blue glow, globs floating languidly. He stretched, rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, and looked around. A blanket had been draped over him as he slept, but Adam wasn’t there. Eric tilted his head. He heard voices from downstairs. Eric sat up quickly in a vague panic. How long had he been sleeping?

Eric swung his legs over the bed, shaking feeling back into his shoe-clad feet. A digital clock on the bedside table read _5:12_ in fuzzy orange. _Fuck,_ how had he slept two hours? He supposed he had only gotten about four hours of sleep the night before, considering he had gotten in late and spent a while tossing and turning in bed. He hadn’t been able to stop his mind replaying the events of the musical, the earnest look on Adam’s face, the betrayal on Rahim’s…Eric had gotten up early for church too. _Ridiculous,_ meeting Adam’s mother this way.

He pulled out his phone. There was a text from his mum asking about supper plans, so Eric sent her a quick “ _dunno”_ , before cracking Adam’s door open. The voices he heard were Adam’s low murmur joined by what could only be Mrs. Groff’s soft cadence. Eric strained to hear what they were saying, but it was hopeless. Straightening his sweatshirt with a determined nod, he descended the stairs.

“I think they’ll—oh, hello.” Mrs. Groff was sitting at the head of the dining room table, papers spread before her. Adam was sitting on her right-hand side, giving Eric a look that was between somewhere between amused and sulky. Mrs. Groff was smiling pleasantly, and stood to extend a hand to Eric.

“Nice to meet you Eric,” she said kindly, taking Eric’s hand in both of her own.

“You too, Mrs. Groff, I…sorry for napping. Adam should have woken me up.” He cast an exasperated look Adam’s way, who had the nerve to smirk.

“No bother! Please, call me Maureen,” she laughed, her eyes bright, “I was just sharing some good news with Adam.”

“I can go back to school,” Adam said, looking pleased.

“Aw, that’s great news! When? Soon?”

“Tomorrow. I have the timetable here.” Adam slid his chair over and Eric took a seat beside him. Maureen went to the kitchen and started opening cupboards.

“You’ll stay for dinner?” she called, running water in a pot, “I’m making pasta.”

“Yeah, I’d love to! Adam—” Eric said, lowering his voice and leaning over the timetable, “this says you’ll be in tutorial everyday during your free period?”

“I’ll still be on academic probation,” Adam frowned at his lap miserably, “I was failing every course before I got kicked out.”

“Wow, you’ve got an uphill battle, then.” Eric shifted the papers on the table. “Who was your tutor before you left?”

“I didn’t have one.”

"But—”

“He didn’t have one, no,” Maureen said grimly from the partition. “Michael thought Adam could manage to catch up on his own. That was one point I brought up with Chairwoman Tarrington.”

Eric’s eyebrows furrowed. He turned and considered Adam for a moment. “What’s your dad going to say about you coming back to school?”

“He won’t be there.” Adam shrugged.

Eric gave an uncomprehending look to Maureen.

“Michael’s been put on administrative leave. A fact he _didn’t_ mention—sorry. I don’t want to overburden you with all this, Eric.”

“It’s okay.” He inclined his head thoughtfully. It made sense to him that Headmaster Groff needed a long break. He kind of resented him for shouting at Jean. “Look, we’ll have biology and literature together. I can help you with those if you like. I’m no academic prodigy, but I can certainly help you with revising.”

Adam set his head face-first on the table and groaned.

“Now Adam, I know you’ve got your work cut out for you, _but_ ,” Maureen said, cracking spaghetti into the boiling pot, “ _but,_ just imagine school without your father. It’s a fresh start.”

“I wonder who they’ll get as interim headmaster. God, I hope it’s not Mr. Hendricks.”

“It’s Mr. Hendricks.” Maureen answered, looking entertained.

“Oh…I’m sure he’ll be great?”

* * *

Adam cleared away the papers and set them on the kitchen counter while Maureen handed Eric the table settings. Once the table was set, she shooed Eric to the living room, telling him to put a record on. She had enlisted Adam’s help to make a salad. Eric watched Adam clumsily chopping a head of romaine with a smirk before looking through the Groff’s music selection.

There was a worrying amount of Mantovani. After thumbing through album after album of light orchestral music, Eric was relieved to find a Ronettes album. He immediately set it on the turntable.

“Oh, I haven’t listened to this one in _ages,_ ” Maureen said, leaning into view with a carefree smile on her face. “Good choice, dear.”

Eric, satisfied, settled on the couch next to a dozing Madam and sent a quick text to his mum updating her with his evening plans. As he put his phone away, Madam thumped her little tail against the couch and sleepily stood and stretched. Then, she climbed over Eric’s knees, turned in three circles, and sat on his lap with a contented huff. Eric beamed and rubbed her cheek with one finger.

“Supper’s ready,” Adam said, coming into the living room. He stopped when he saw Eric and Madam. With a gratified smile, he called to Maureen over his shoulder.

“Mum, Madam has a new favorite."

Maureen popped her head in the door.

“Hah! Eric, she must really like you. She’s not really much of a lap dog.”

Adam and Maureen shared a look, like Eric had passed some sort of test.

“I’ll get supper on the table.” Maureen waved a serving spoon at them.

Dislodging Madam as gently as he could, Eric stood and caught Adam’s hand before he could follow Maureen into the dining room.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I’m really, really glad you’re coming back to school,” Eric whispered, giving Adam’s arm a swing.

“Me too.” Adam quirked a smile, “I think I’ll still try to get a job, though. Especially if I’m going to keep buying you shoes.”

“Ha ha, funny.” Eric leaned in and kissed Adam’s cheek.

* * *

“So Eric, tell me about your family.”

The three of them sat at the table, Adam’s mom dishing up spaghetti while Adam poured Eric some juice.

“Well, there’s the seven of us, mum and dad and my four sisters.”

Maureen chuckled. “Having four sisters must be fun.”

Eric rolled his eyes and smiled. “It can be, mostly they bother me.” Maureen laughed and nodded for him to continue. Adam cocked his head interestedly.

“Well, my mum and dad emigrated from Ghana when I was eight. My sisters were eleven, six, four, and Hannah hadn’t been born yet. My dad’s a contractor, he travels for work a lot. My mum stays at home and tends house. My sister Naomi is in beauty school,” he said, taking a bite of garlic bread, “and isn’t home much. But Anthea is a year behind us, and Olivia is in year 7. Hannah’s at the primary school. Right now, she wants to be an astronaut.” He smiled, twisting spaghetti around his fork.

“And what are _you_ hoping to do after school?” Maureen leaned forward interestedly.

“I…I’ve thought of continuing with music? I really like my performance class, but I’m better at music technology. Maybe I could go on to study music production.”

“Oh? What do you play?”

“The French horn,” Adam answered for him.

“I’m in swing band.”

“How nice! Oh, when’s your next concert? I’d love to hear you play.” Maureen said fervently.

Eric’s cheeks felt hot. “We’ll start working on our winter music now that the musical’s done. Closer to the break there’ll be a music night at the school.”

Maureen made a small noise of affirmation and there was a lull in the conversation. The record warbled on with “Be my, be my baby,” and Adam stabbed at his lettuce. He was looking thoughtful.

“So, I found out Adam has a sister too?” Eric said with a nervous chuckle.

“Yes, Andrea. She teaches the year two class at a school in Regent’s Park. She doesn’t come up from the city often though.” Maureen looked a bit put out, and Eric sensed this was a sore topic.

“Teaching runs in the family then?”

Maureen brightened. “Oh yes, I have my teaching certificate too. That’s how Adam’s father and I met.”

Eric hummed thoughtfully. “Adam, did you know Premier Pooches also runs an Obedience School?”

“What’s this? Premier Pooches?” Maureen looked from Adam to Eric.

“I’ve told Adam he should get a job with dogs. He’s really good.”

Adam’s face was red and he was examining his pasta with a frown. “I dunno if I’m _that_ good.”

“Oh, now I don’t know,” Maureen smiled, “You’ve always been so great with Madam. You’ve always gotten her to sit still for trimming her nails. And she knows all those tricks.”

“Yeah, I’m going to be a _dog_ teacher. Dad’ll really respect that.” He put his fork down with a clatter.

Eric squinted at him. “Well, it’s up to you I guess.” He moved his salad around his plate, trying to remain neutral.

Maureen was looking at her son with a frown. Adam glanced up and seemed to rethink his reaction.

“Ok…ok, I’ll give them a call. But,” he looked at Eric apologetically, “I’m not going to get my hopes up.”

Eric wobbled his head back and forth in acknowledgment. This Adam was a far cry from the Adam that he walked home with that afternoon, the Adam that had seemed overjoyed at the idea of working with dogs. Eric wondered what had changed.

“After supper you should get your school things ready for the morning,” Maureen was saying. “I want to see that satchel packed.”

“Yes, mum,” Adam said meekly.

“Satchel? Adam, I’ve just realized I’ve never seen you with a school bag.”

Adam arched an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I even know where it is?”

“It’s in your wardrobe.” Maureen answered placidly. Adam flattened his mouth.

“I’ll help you, shall I?”

* * *

After clearing away the dishes and leaving Maureen in the kitchen, Adam and Eric went upstairs. Eric sat casually on Adam’s bed and scrolled through his phone while Adam got out a flattened paratrooper’s satchel from the wardrobe.

Eric had a message from Otis.

_How was the date, lover boy?_

Eric chuckled at his phone.

_Still at Adam’s. We had supper with his mum. It was only slightly awkward._

“I forgot my timetable, be right back.” Adam edged out the door as Eric made a noise of agreement.

_Tell me all about it. Does Adam have rude graffiti on his walls?_

Eric rolled his eyes and typed.

_No, his room is really normal actually. Guess who’s coming back to school tomorrow?_

Adam came back in and started rummaging at the bookcase, timetable in his teeth.

_No way! How’d he manage that?!_

Adam had swiveled on his heels in a crouch. He raised his eyebrows.

“I’m texting with Otis,” Eric said, pointing at his phone, “He says congratulations about coming back to school.” Adam tsked, then swiveled back to start pulling dusty textbooks off the shelf.

_Look, I’ve got to go. I’ll text you when I’m home._

At Otis’s “ _Kk”_ , Eric threw his phone on the bed and joined Adam at the bookcase. Taking a seat against the wall and stretching out his legs, Eric opened the Biology textbook. He barked a laugh and clutched his side.

“What’s so funny?”

Eric, laughing riotously and tears streaming down his face, held up the book. Scrawled across the inside cover and end page was a full orgy scene done in ballpoint pen. Adam pursed his lips.

“I found the rude art!” Eric said, still laughing. He smacked Adam with the book, and Adam quirked a grin. Eric, wiping his eyes, couldn’t wait for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends. Just a note on the timeline: I've made a guess that season two takes place over October/November. They keep saying "last term", which I've taken to mean "before half term break". If Ola was just starting at school, and Otis was embarking on an erotic journey of self discovery, there is no months-long gap between S1 & S2. Six weeks of Jackson's hand recovery means it puts them somewhere in November now, so Adam has missed about two months of school. Make sense? xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ola swap texts. Eric comes across a snag. Adam faces a fresh new hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day?! I do it for you, lovely audience. Do you have any comments for me? I'd love to hear them!
> 
> The mutual pining is 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 with these two.

Adam walked Eric home, strolling hand-in-hand. As they stood on the front step, Adam placed a kiss high on Eric’s cheek.

“See you in the morning? I’ve got to see my academic advisor first thing, but…maybe we could meet after?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Let me know and I’ll find you.” Eric bumped Adam’s shoulder with his.

Adam looked at his feet, a muscle twitching in his jaw. He had the urge to apologize for being awkward at dinner, but didn’t know how to put it into words. Instead, he squeezed Eric’s hand. Eric squeezed his back, and then they were kissing. Adam hugged Eric around the middle, drawing him flush with his body, lightheaded with how much he adored Eric, _wanted_ him.

“Eric, I...” Adam had the sensation of standing at the edge of a cliff, buffeted by the wind, ready to fall and say something he couldn’t take back. He swallowed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He dropped his arms to his sides. Eric had a faraway look in his eyes, like he knew exactly what Adam had almost said.

“See you,” Eric echoed faintly. He turned and let himself into the door, which clicked behind him. Adam eyed the door with a distant frown.

Adam turned and strode away, pulling a wrinkled pack of cigarettes out of his jacket and lighting one. The acrid burn of smoke soothed his restless thoughts, but not by much. He had almost said _I love you_ to Eric. He felt like slapping himself. _Good job being needy_. It was _way_ too soon to be saying that shit, even if he felt it.

Walking along, Adam let the cigarette hang out the side of his mouth and brought out his phone. He had a text from Ola.

_Hey weirdo._

He arched an eyebrow.

_wut_

It was a while before she texted back. Adam had walked around the first hillside turn on the way home.

_How come you didn’t tell me about Eric? All those times you gave Rahim dirty looks take on a whole new meaning now!_

She had included three winky faces. Adam should’ve known Ola was the type to overuse emojis.

_it was a secret_

Adam laughed out loud at the gif she sent of a creepy guy whispering _I love secrets_.

_Seriously, you can trust me with that kind of stuff._

Adam’s smiled faltered. His forehead creased as he typed.

_now everyone knows_

Ola typed for awhile.

_You okay? I’ve never seen you act like that. I’m liking this new side of you._

Adam grimaced. He was remembering all the other times he made very public displays of his feelings. If Ola only knew; he doubted she would be his friend.

_im going to keep my head down for awhile_

Ola texted another gif, this time of Homer fading into the bushes.

_At least you can lay low at home while the REST of us have to go to school._

Adam was frowning deeply now.

_actually_

Ola wasted no time.

_!!! That’s wonderful! Did your dad change his mind?_

She had followed it with seven emojis in various levels of smiles.

_he wont be there_

Ola sent back the detective emoji.

_hes on leave. mr hendrix is in charge now._

He could almost hear Ola screaming through the phone.

_Mr. Hendricks?! How many secrets are you keeping from me, Adam!?_

By this time, Adam rounded the last bend through his neighborhood. He flicked his cigarette away and typed.

_i haven’t always been the best person_

He deleted the whole line and typed something else instead.

_see you in the morning_

Ola didn’t let him off the hook.

_In the interest of full disclosure, you better text me your school itinerary. See you tomorrow!!_

Adam put his phone back in his pocket and crunched up the driveway. His thoughts wandered to how different his life was now compared to a short two months ago. Unrecognizable. He felt dizzy with the change. _Positive_ , but uncomfortable. There were more unknowns now than before.

* * *

Eric flopped on his bed, pajamas rucking up. When he had gotten home, he texted Otis back with a full play-by-play of his day and learned that Maeve hadn’t texted at all. Otis was fairly pulling out his hair with anxiety over it. He did his best to soothe Otis, but that was a losing game. He prayed Maeve would have mercy on Otis soon.

Now that he was ready for bed, Eric found he couldn’t sleep. His mind wandered back to the look on Adam’s face as he sunk to the floor between Eric’s legs. Shuddering, Eric closed his eyes tight as he felt his dick rise.

As his hand slipped beneath his waistband, Eric imagined Adam doing other things. What would it feel like to have Adam’s mouth on his _ass?_ Being on his knees, laid out for Adam, and Adam tonguing him _there._ The thought made his dick throb hotly as he jerked it, savoring the build. What else would Adam do? Eric faltered as he realized he didn’t know what he wanted next.

Wanking slowly, he cast his mind to the vast library of porn in his head. Eric pictured Adam sucking him off. _But he already knew he liked that_. He steered clear of all the dirtier scenarios he had seen. He had liked those videos, but didn’t think he wanted to _do_ those things. But, would Adam take him? Would _he_ take _Adam_?

In the end, he came thinking vaguely of Adam moaning his name in some undefined space. The whole wank session left him sated, but dissatisfied. As he gradually relaxed, he realized he hadn’t even thought about what Adam would like to do. He fell asleep with a frown on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Adam texted Ola with a picture of his timetable.

_We have art together. See ya then!_

Adam texted her back with a neutral face emoji. Two could play at the emoji game.

His mom had sent him off with a smooch on the cheek and a handful of toast, exhorting him to _not be late_. Adam obediently trudged to school an uptick faster than usual. As he approached the school green, he realized he was among the first students there on a Monday morning. He scoffed. _How far he had fallen._

Belatedly, Adam realized he was getting some strange looks from the arriving students. He scowled back at them darkly, willing them to leave off their staring. Most of them did, but a few had the gall to _smile._ It was going to be a long day.

Adam found his way to Miss Sands’ office. She was busy typing on her laptop when he rapped his knuckled on the open door. She glanced up and did an odd lopsided smile.

“Welcome back, Adam,” she said, rising and motioning for him to take a seat opposite her. He sat wordlessly, and picked at his fingertips, watching her.

Miss Sands sat back down and cleared her throat. “Well, Adam, I’m not going to lie. You’ve got your work cut out for you. _But,_ if you resolve to learn from your past mistakes and move forward, I believe you can get to where you need to be.”

At the look on his face, she went on. “You’ll have help, and we’ll make whatever other tools you need available to you. Your tutor,” she paused, sliding a half sheet of paper towards him on the desk, “is Steve Morley.”

Adam straightened from his slouch. “Wha—no, Miss Sands. No, there’s been some mistake.”

“Steve is one of our best pupils, not to mention the fact that he has a great track record with other students he’s tutored.” She noted the rising dismay on his face with concern. “Adam, Steve has agreed to tutor you. What’s the problem?”

Adam swallowed. “I…I’m not the easiest person to get on with, and he already has reason to hate me.” He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. “Please, is there someone else?”

“I don’t hate anyone, Adam.” Steve said from behind him. Adam sullenly looked over his shoulder. Steve was standing at the door, examining Adam with an unreadable expression. He was holding a large stack of books in his comically buff arms. Adam squinted at Miss Sands. She waved Steve in with a pursed-lip smile and closed the door.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s go over your revision plan.”

Adam took the half sheet of paper with Steve’s contact information and study schedule on it and sunk lower in his chair. Steve plunked the books down next to Adam’s bag and grinned. This was worse than military school, it _had_ to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has help from an unexpected source. Adam is early to class. An announcement is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was typing my magnum opus with this chapter. Here you'll find plot that will lay the groundwork for the rest of the story. No sexy fun times I'm afraid, but some important stuff that needed to be said. Shit, guys, that was exhausting. I'm going to take a nap now. Can I wake up to some encouraging comments, please? Next chapter will make all the serious talk worth it, wink wink.
> 
> Warning: Harassment (see tags)

“Wanna talk about it?” Otis was trying and failing to disguise his smirk.

“ _No._ It’s bad enough having you know everyone else’s secret sex shames, pulling strings behind the scenes like a _puppet master._ ” Eric wobbled on his bike. “I’ll keep this to myself, thanks.”

“Suit yourself. Besides, I’ve put my puppet master days behind me. It’s a _new Otis_. No more sex clinic, no more Maeve—” He sounded suspiciously choked up on her name, like he was about to start crying. Eric looked at him in alarm.

“Otis? Otis, don’t break down on me man. Breathe?” Eric imitated lamaze breathing. “Hee hoo hee? Come on.”

“Not helping! The love of my life and I let her get away. I can’t salvage it, can’t—”

“Whoa whoa, love?” Eric very dearly wanted to laugh, but it was all too sad.

Otis pedaled miserably in silence for a while.

“Give it time, man. It’s my private theory that Maeve’s phone malfunctioned and deleted all her data. Whatever it was you said, you can say it again in person and it will be ten times better.” Eric smiled smugly until he saw Otis’s expression of pure terror.

“Eric, I can’t say all those things to her _face._ I’ll have a heart attack, my head will _explode_ , I’ll mess it up completely and probably lose her forever. I was so…so _suave_ on the phone.”

Eric snorted. “Suave. You?” Otis groaned.

They coasted up to the bike racks. As Eric fiddled with his bike lock, a loud wolf whistle went up from the crowd of inbound students.

“Oi! Congrats Tromboner! Caught yourself a monster dick, have ya?”

There were titters of embarrassed laughter from the surrounding students as Simon smirked and nudged Jordan. Eric’s face was stony and Otis looked downright apoplectic.

“That’s harassment, asshole.” Jackson was standing at the top of the steps looking disgusted.

“What of it, codpiece boy?”

“Well, for starters—” Jackson fished out his infraction pad.

“You’re kidding, Marchetti.” Simon had gone from smirking to looking genuinely apprehensive.

“Harassment: the creation of a hostile environment by verbal threats, intimidation or abuse that would have the effect of interfering with a student’s educational performance, or mental, emotional, or physical well-being,” Jackson read directly from the form. He raised his eyebrows at Simon. Jordan cuffed Simon in the back of the head.

“The consequence is up to your academic advisor,” Jackson said, tearing the filled in form off his notepad, “but I have a real problem with homophobes. Shut that shit down, yeah? That goes for the rest of you lot!” He shouted the last part to the crowd at large. Jackson handed the form to Simon, who swiped it resentfully. The congregated students murmured and started dispersing.

Eric had watched all this with his jaw clenched, fingers tightening around the straps of his book bag. He made eye contact with Jackson, who merely raised his chin and walked away, hands in his pockets. Eric turned to Otis.

“Well.”

“Yeah,” Otis breathed, wide-eyed.

* * *

Adam was in his seat in the Biology classroom before anyone else. He slouched as much as he could on the lab stool and examined the ceiling with a vacant expression. Then his eyes fell on the gas knob protruding from the workspace. Adam had the overwhelming urge to turn it, and started to do so when Mr. Hendricks came in. His eyes were on a paper he was carrying and startled when he saw Adam, who had snatched his hand away from the knob.

“Ah. Good morning…uh. I’m sorry, I’m not used to having anyone here this early. Least of all y—” Mr. Hendricks stopped himself mid-thought. “Well, I guess I’ll have to eat my hat, eh?” He chortled.

Adam cleared his throat. “Morning…sir, I was told I could _request the archived notes_ from the days I missed.” He was quoting Steve directly and felt like gagging.

“Yes! Yes, I have those here…just a minute.”

Mr. Hendricks disappeared into the supply room and came back with a folio full of class papers. As he set them before Adam, he sniffed.

“Do you smell…gas? I could have sworn…” Mr. Hendricks leant over the desk and sniffed again. Adam shrugged, eyes half lidded.

“Well, anyway,” Mr. Hendricks said, straightening. “You’re a full hour early, Adam. Run along now, my lad. See you at the emergency assembly.”

Adam frowned perplexedly as Mr. Hendricks turned his back to organize materials on the front table. Adam eased off the lab stool and foisted his heavy bag up from the floor. _Jesus._ Steve and Miss Sands had given him some make-up work that was due at the end of the week, along with a few textbooks he never bothered to obtain at the start of term. Adam _supposed_ he should have gone to his locker first before heading to class.

As he finagled the strap over his shoulder, Adam covertly switched the gas knob all the way off and pulled out his locker key. They had reassigned him his old locker, number 169, so he headed that way. Adam steadfastly avoided eye contact with anyone in the rapidly filling corridor and put his hood up. He pulled out his phone. _8:31_. Adam checked his timetable. Biology started at 9:30. He supposed he was overdoing it a bit.

Adam’s old locker was depressingly bare. They had even painted over the graffiti tag he had done in sharpie on the door. As he emptied his bag of textbooks, Adam’s phone buzzed from his pocket.

_Done yet?_

Adam smiled at Eric’s message. He had been so depressed by the morning’s developments he had almost forgot about meeting up with Eric after.

_yeah. by my locker._

As Adam dug around in his bag for a pen, the loudspeakers crackled to life.

“ _All students are to report to the auditorium for an emergency assembly at 8:45. Attendance is mandatory.”_ There was a shrill sound of audio feedback as the announcement cut out.

As Adam flinched at the sound, he noticed Eric walking towards him. Eric had a look on his face that Adam couldn’t quite place, but he broke into a smile when he saw Adam.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Eric walked up and stopped short of touching Adam, rocking on his heels. He gave Adam a crooked smile.

Adam eyed him. “Something wrong?”

“No! No…I just…”

Adam found the pen he was looking for in his bag.

“For you.” He handed Eric the orange pen he had borrowed two months before.

Eric broke out into a sly grin. “Ayyy, you kept it.”

Adam reddened. “Of course.” He shut his locker with a bang. After pocketing the key, Adam hesitated. He offered his hand to Eric.

Eric took it, gusting a laugh. They began walking down the hallway. Adam tried hard not to be paranoid, but felt like everyone was staring. He mostly looked at the floor.

“How was the meeting with Miss Sands?” Eric asked, sliding Adam a curious glance. Adam’s jaw tightened.

“Steve’s my tutor.”

“Oooo,” Eric pressed his knuckles to his lips, “Top-Heavy Steve? Mr. Isosceles himself?”

At Adam’s uncomprehending nod, Eric added “Isosceles _triangle._ Maybe it won’t be so bad? I hear he’s pretty easygoing.”

By this time, they melted into the crowd of students heading into the auditorium. Adam unknowingly had a stranglehold on Eric’s hand, which Eric gently loosened. He shot Adam a concerned look, so Adam did his best to relax. He had heard their names whispered by a few voices already, but Eric looked like he was steadfastly ignoring it. Adam swallowed and attempted to do the same.

“Eric!” Otis was waving them over from one of the back rows. Eric pulled a resisting Adam into the row of chairs and sat down. Adam eased into the seat next to him and affected a lounge.

“New kid,” Adam said by way of greeting.

“Adam.” Otis was peering around Eric, an eyebrow quirked in amusement. He nodded to Eric and Adam’s joined hands. Adam met his gaze with hooded eyes.

“ _Mmm_ kay. Let’s listen to the announcements,” Eric said, sitting with proper posture between them.

As the assembled student body quieted, Mr. Hendricks took the stage.

“Goooood morning Moordale!” he said brightly, imitating a radio announcer’s voice. He paused for effect. “We’ve called you all to this emergency assembly to share some news from the school board of governors. Without further ado, I have the pleasure of introducing Chairwoman Maxine Tarrington. Give her a _round_ of applause,” he added, clapping in a circle.

There was a smattering of applause, but more murmurs as Maxine Tarrington took the stage. Adam sunk lower in his seat, knowing what was coming.

“Students of Moordale, teachers, support staff—the board and I are committed to providing our school with a clear vision for the future. Recently, we have undertaken the task of examining the health, conduct, and safety standards of our institution. We have found them lacking.” She gave them all an impassive look and continued.

“Our school improvement plan will focus on two main areas for the remainder of this term. Firstly, _firstly_ ,” she hissed to Mr. Hendricks. He startled and trotted from stage right with an easel and stack of posters.

As he set the unwieldy posters on the easel, Chairwoman Tarrington continued. “Firstly, we have identified our S.R.E. curriculum as needing improvements. We will take a three-pronged approach going forward.”

The poster Mr. Hendricks unveiled said _Trust, Talking, Truth_ in bold burgundy letters. “You will hear more about these tenets as you attend your _mandatory_ Health, Sex, and Relationships sessions.” As whispers erupted all over the auditorium, the Chairwoman rapped on the podium crisply.

“Secondly, our code of conduct policies will be posted throughout the building. It has come to our attention that many of you will openly bully, endanger, or harass others. This is unacceptable and will not be tolerated on _any level_.” She said the last part significantly, arching her eyebrows at the student body. Mr. Hendricks unveiled the next poster, a copy of the code of conduct and consequences.

“That brings me to my last bit of news. Headmaster Groff,” she paused and took a steadying breath, “has been placed on administrative leave until further notice.”

The murmurs were louder, and many looks were cast Adam’s way. He pulled up his hood even further and Eric squeezed his hand.

“I trust that we will all rise to meet these new standards and move forward. I leave the school in the capable hands of Mr. Hendricks.” As she stepped off the stage, Mr. Hendricks unveiled the last poster; a large photo of himself, smiling beatifically.

“Thank you Chairwoman. Let’s make today great, Moordale! Dismissed!” Mr. Hendricks said, turning to inspect the photo of himself with a self-satisfied sigh.

Otis and Eric shared a look, and Adam kept his face carefully blank. He couldn’t help but feel a small glimmer of hope, despite feeling disloyal to his dad. Maybe being back at school wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam draws a diagram. Eric faces the music. Dr. Jean is mysterious. Adam and Eric go on a stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys gave me chills with all those encouraging comments, I couldn't ask for better people to share this story with. Honestly guys, I'm getting a big head. Love you much. So here's a gift to show my appreciation! Thank god for snow days, eh?

“I expect 500 words on the function of the mitochondria on my desk Wednesday morning, thank you!” Mr. Hendricks shouted over the sounds of departing students. Eric stuffed his pencil case in his backpack, quirking a smile.

“You actually took notes.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to get chucked out again, do I?” Adam said self-consciously, still sitting and putting the last details on his drawing of the wrinkles inside the mitochondrial membrane. They were the last ones in the classroom.

“Your drawing is _really good_ , Adam. You should ask Steve if drawing detailed diagrams of the stuff you missed in Bio would count as make-up work.”

“You think?” He was cautiously optimistic. That would be pretty doable.

“Yes I _do_ think. Hey,” Eric leaned in, catching Adam’s eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

“Ye—”

Eric didn’t wait. He placed a warm kiss on Adam’s surprised mouth and danced away.

“Sorry! Got to get to Music History! See you at lunch!”

Adam sat for a beat in astonished silence, a smile growing on his lips. Then he checked the time on his phone.

Adam swore under his breath and packed the notebook in his bag hurriedly. He was supposed to meet Steve in the sixth form lounge for his study period. As he strode out of the room, he eyed the medical chart showing cell organelles on the wall just inside the door. _Yes, very doable._

Steve was waiting for him at the barstool seating in the lounge, watching his approach from the window.

“Fuck,” Adam muttered as he pushed open the door.

“Bit late, Adam.” Steve deadpanned.

Adam’s brows drew together as he slumped into the chair beside Steve and began unpacking his bag. His shoulders felt unbearably tight for some reason.

“Hey. Only joking, you’re practically on time. What’d you get from Hendricks?”

“Uh, essay on mitochondria.”

“ _The powerhouse of the cell_ ,” Steve quoted significantly. Adam gave him an impassive look.

Steve cleared his throat. “Let’s see those notes, then.”

His face brightened at Adam’s drawing. “Ah, nice! You’ve even got the DNA strands right.”

“E-Eric reckons I could do some diagrams for make-up work?” Adam asked hesitantly.

“Ooo, that’s a good idea. I’ll ask Hendricks for you. It would certainly cut down on the remedial paperwork you’d have to turn in.”

Steve opened the biology textbook Adam had set on the table. Adam squinted at Steve as he carefully turned past the orgy sketch on the inside cover and thumbed to the section on mitochondria.

“So I think you should start by—”

“Why are you helping me?”

“What? ‘Cause you…need help?”

“Don’t. Don’t play dumb, Morley.” Adam shook his head bitterly, lowering his voice.

“I-I don’t know _why_ you decided to pick that fight,” Steve said tactfully, “but it wasn’t really about me, was it?”

Adam stared at the open textbook, shoulders hunched. Steve hummed thoughtfully beside him.

“I’m not going to pretend like I know you, Adam. I don’t know what you’ve been going through. But I’m willing to move on if you are.”

Adam blinked rapidly. He took a deep breath.

“Fine,” he said casually. “Truce.”

“Truce.” Steve smiled, satisfied. “Now, back to the _powerhouse of the cell._ ”

“ _Why_ do you keep saying that?”

* * *

Eric made his way to Music Room B at a near run. His Music History class was in the midst of a unit on Gregorian chant, and as he arrived, Quentin was just putting on a record of _Masters of Modes._ As doleful monastic voices filled the high-ceilinged room, Eric took a place next to Lily.

“Hello _Eric_.” Lily said icily.

Eric looked at her in surprise. “Good morning, Lily? Why are you lo—”

“Oh, _I think you know._ ” She slanted him an unpleasant look, her forehead creased.

“Is…this about the musical?”

She fairly growled at him.

“Look, Lily, I—”

“Settle down, settle down class!” Mr. Hendricks panted, striding into the room with a harried expression. “Right! Quentin, shut that racket off.”

Mr. Hendricks’ tie was undone, and his anxiously upbeat attitude was whittled down to just anxious. He paced before them as Quentin dutifully removed the needle from the record with a scratch. Mr. Hendricks launched into his lecture with no preamble.

“Before the use of multiple key signatures, Gregorian chant utilized modes using each of the seven notes as their own respective home base for a different scale…”

“I didn’t know he was going to do that,” Eric whispered out of the side of his mouth.

“It certainly fits into his pattern, though, _Eric_.”

“Why do you keep using my name like a curse word?”

“Blah blah...Phrygian…blah blah blah. So! Turn in your books to page 109.” Mr. Hendricks was winded. He had stopped his manic pacing, hands on hips.

The class turned to page 109, which was about polyphony, not Gregorian modes.

Hugo raised their hand. “Sir? This is species counterpoint, aren’t we—”

“ _Christ!_ Ok…ok…give me a minute.” He ducked into the band office. The sound of a snare drum falling over could be heard from within. The students exchanged looks.

“Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” Quentin recited in his best Shakespearean tone, garnering a collective groan.

“Eric. I’m—I’m just upset that things didn’t go according to plan. I was going to put it on my CV, but I can’t now. I know you had nothing to do with it. But, _Adam Groff_? Really?”

Eric started to answer, then noticed the group of choirgirls behind them leaning forward interestedly.

“Uh? This is a private conversation? Move back please. Go on.” He shooed them with a flap of his hand. They looked disappointed.

Eric turned back around, eyeballing the ceiling with an annoyed huff.

“I can’t really explain it. He and I, well.”

“Have history?”

“Yeah. And we…”

“Are drawn together like only people who have history can be?”

“You’re making it sound like a literary trope. _No,_ we mesh really well together. He makes me laugh, I make _him_ laugh…we just like being around each other. You just kinda _know_ , you know?”

“You’re not making sense.”

“Well, love doesn’t make sense.”

Lily raised her eyebrows at that. “Love?”

Surprised at his own words, Eric opened his mouth to reply. But, before he could say anything, Mr. Hendricks charged out of the back room.

“Quentin! Put the record back on! I…change of plans, class. I’m needed in the office, so your assignment is to…listen to Quentin’s record and take notes…on the use of…chant.” He settled on the last part inelegantly. He gave them a chagrined smile, then fled the room.

* * *

“What do you think it was about?” Otis speculated as he and Eric found seats in the canteen.

“I don’t know. He didn’t show up for Music Performance class either. We all just played through the musical again. This isn’t like him. It must have been something really serious.”

Eric and Adam spotted each other at the same time from across the room. Adam smiled, looking relieved, and headed over. Otis snickered.

“What?”

“He gives you the most openhearted looks. I can’t reconcile the Adam I know with this one. It’s weird.”

“Stop it.” Eric was smiling hugely.

“Hey. I’m—” As Adam drew up to their table, he jerked a thumb at the lunch line.

“Yeah. We’ll be here.” Eric pointed to their table. He pulled the satchel off Adam’s arm before he could go through line with it and put it next to his bag on the floor. With one last small smile, Adam went to join the queue.

“Weird.” Otis was shaking his head.

“I think it’s—Otis. Otis, your mum is talking with Maeve.” They both craned to look at Jean and Maeve, who were standing just outside the double doors of the lunchroom.

“Otis, they’re walking together. Otis, Otis!”

“I _see_ that, Eric!” Otis hissed.

“Shit. They’re coming right for us.”

Otis was hyperventilating.

“Otis, they’re here. Heyyy, Jean. Maeve. Hey.” Eric leaned on his elbow winningly.

Maeve looked at him askance, then her eyes flicked to Otis.

“Hello Otis. Your mum and I have been talking.” Her face was taut.

“Mmmhmm?” Otis looked constipated.

“Hello Eric. Otis darling, Maeve has been explaining the sex clinic to me, and I have to say…” Jean was holding her bag across her chest, almost defensive. “I think I may have use for you two in some upcoming plans. _Not for pay_ ,” she added, “but for your know-how. Would you help me?”

“Wh-what, of _course!_ Yes. Maeve and I? Yeah, yep.”

“Would you…?” Jean gestured for Otis to follow her and Maeve.

“Wh-right now? Yeah, o-ok.” Otis hurriedly put his wrapped sandwich back in his book bag and rose from the table, hitting his shin in the process. He gave an awkward thumbs-up to Eric as he left.

Eric watched their retreating forms with a confused smile. Adam approached, carrying a tray of food, and looked in the same direction.

“Is that Mrs. Jean?”

“Yeah. She sorta works at the school now.”

“Um. Why?”

“Chlamydia.”

Eric laughed at Adam’s baffled expression.

* * *

“So…” Eric started as they threw their trash away.

“So.” Adam returned. This time, Eric offered a hand and Adam took it.

“We have a good 45 minutes before Lit.”

“Yeah.” Adam was regarding Eric with a knowing smirk.

“Fancy going on a walk?”

They found themselves heading for the river trail under a cloudy sky. The trees were rustling pleasantly along with the sounds of the river as they walked hand-in-hand. There was a dip in the trail, and an offshoot led to a little stone bench in a sheltering copse of trees, covered in ivy. They sat together in enjoyable silence for a while, listening to the sounds around them.

Then, Adam moved to sit astride the bench and pulled Eric closer to sit between his legs. They were effectively spooning while sitting up.

“This is nice,” Eric purred, snuggling back against Adam.

Adam hummed in his ear. He wrapped his arms around Eric contentedly. Then he stiffened.

“Adam?” Eric said confusedly. Adam was shifting away on the bench, red faced.

Then Eric saw what was wrong. “Oh—ho ho! What’s this?” He gestured to Adam’s hard-on.

Adam was pinching the bridge of his nose in vexation. “I’m sorry! I—”

“You’ve _got_ to stop apologizing for your dick. I _like_ it, remember?” Eric soothed, eyeing the bulge lecherously. He reached for it, then faltered.

“Can I touch you?” he asked in a low voice. Adam, still with a hand on his face, nodded minutely.

“I…I don’t know if I’ll last long.”

“That’s okay. Only, it’s kinda my turn isn’t it?”

“Please don’t feel like you have to.” Adam whispered.

“I _want_ to Adam-uh!” Eric laughed with a roll of his eyes. He placed his palm on the front of Adam’s jeans. They both groaned in unison.

“ _Fuck_ Adam,” Eric said blissfully. He was _so hard._ So… _big._ “Can I…?” He tugged at Adam’s waistband.

Again Adam nodded minutely, finally meeting Eric’s eyes. They were just as lust-blown as Eric’s, if a bit nervous.

Eric unsnapped Adam’s trousers, sliding a hand inside. Only, there wasn’t a lot of _room_ in there. Eric removed his hand and heatedly unzipped Adam’s jeans. He pulled Adam’s briefs to the side and Adam’s dick finally sprung free.

“Oh my god,” Eric whispered in awe. Adam’s cock truly was massive, even more impressive close up and _hard_. It was curving back on itself, and as Eric watched, a bead of precome formed on the tip.

“ _Eric,_ ” Adam choked, “ _please_ …”

Adam didn’t need to ask twice. Eric took it by the middle and stroked upwards, eliciting a broken moan from Adam. Gathering the precome on the down stroke, Eric added his other hand, doubling fisting Adam’s dick. He pumped him leisurely, watching Adam’s face.

Adam’s eyes had slid closed, and a look of concentration had overtaken his features.

“Adam, relax.”

“I’m… _so good, Eric_ , trying…”

“Shhh. Relax.” Eric hushed, keeping the slow rhythm. He slid one hand down to squeeze around Adam’s base and used the other to jack the shaft.

“Oh- _oh_ , you, _I’m…!”_ Adam couldn’t hold back anymore. On the next stroke upwards, he was cumming. Eric moaned along with him, watching the ropes of cum spurt over his hands as he jerked Adam through his orgasm.

“ _F-fuck_ ,” Adam shuddered, eyes tightly closed. Eric smirked, hands still resting on Adam’s spent cock.

Adam finally squinted at Eric and they shared a chuckle.

“Um. You wouldn’t happen to have any tissues on you by chance?”

The look on Adam’s face told Eric he did not.

“Hmm.” They both sat frozen on the bench. “I guess we’re stuck here forever, then.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam knows one fact about poetry. Eric hates secrets. Adam gets a warning from Lily. Adam makes a resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I come to throw a bunch of angst in the mix. Early Act II complications abound in this chapter. Don't worry, this is ultimately going to be a light-hearted tale of love and sex. But with PLOT. So. Much. Plot.
> 
> Thank you for all the amazing comments. You guys rock. Keep them coming! Do you have any non-spoilery questions for me?

Otis found them on the way to Literature.

“…using leaves like a caveman—eh, Otis?” Eric puzzled, taking in Otis’s effervescent smile and wild eyes.

“ _Maeve didn’t get the voicemail!_ ”

“That’s…a good thing?” Eric arched an eyebrow. Adam was giving Otis a slack-jawed expression.

“ _Yes_ , don’t you see? Your theory was correct!” Otis took a lung-filling breath, “She wasn’t rejecting me. Now I can plan the perfect moment to tell her how I feel face to face, just like you said.”

“Uh, plan? Don’t you think it would be more natural to just…let it happen?” Eric subtly gave Adam the side-eye.

Otis was pursing his lips coyly. “ _Maybe_.” He gave them both a spastic wave and jogged away.

“Otis…Otis, I don’t like that look in your eye. _Also, what did your mom say_? Otis!” Eric called after him. Adam jutted his chin in Otis’s direction, raising his eyebrows.

“Maeve and Otis…probably should be together by now. They’re both crazy about each other.” They resumed walking to class. Adam was looking faintly amused.

The classroom was nearly full by the time they got there. There were only single seats left, but when one of the boys saw Adam, he switched chairs automatically. Adam didn’t seem to notice this, but Eric did. He frowned.

As they took the seats, Eric leaned in and whispered to Adam. “That kid, do you know him?” He nodded to the redhead that had moved to the front row.

“N-no?” Adam said hesitantly. Then, as realization dawned on his face, the corners of his mouth turned down. He cast a guilty look to Eric.

Eric huffed. “He was kinda scared of you. Try…looking less threatening?”

The boy was surreptitiously looking over his shoulder at them and Adam gave him a pinched smile. The boy’s eyes widened and he quickly faced front, shoulders hunched.

“Ok, no more. You’re _really_ bad at that.” Eric swatted Adam on the arm, crinkling his nose.

“Good afternoon, class.” Miss Sands stood at the front with her hands clasped behind her back. She quirked a prim smile at Adam. “This week, we begin our unit on poetry. We’ll be studying some of the greatest names of the craft, as well as types of poetical forms. And,” she leaned forward, “we will of course be composing our _own_ poems. The best will be published in the _Moordale Wye._ ” A few students murmured excitedly. Next to Eric, Adam was looking claustrophobic.

“Ugh, man. _Lit is my worst subject._ ” Adam whispered vehemently. Eric arched his eyebrows.

“What about the essay cont— _oh._ ” Eric tsked at Adam unsympathetically. Adam gave him a bleak look.

“The judges for the poetry contest,” Miss Sands was saying, “are our very own Moordale Quiz Heads.” She gave a self-effacing smile, then started handing out the unit pretest.

As Adam flipped the page over, his eyes widened and he looked at Miss Sands.

_Which of the following poets wrote “Montage of a Dream Deferred”?_

_a. William Wordsworth_

_b. Robert Frost_

_c. Langston Hughes_

As Adam circled “ _c. Langston Hughes”_ , Miss Sands tilted her head at him meaningfully. Adam sat up straighter.

* * *

Eric’s next class was Media Studies. They had been given their next research project, _Jobs That Cannot Be Automated._ As the computer lab quieted, Eric leaned over the next aisle and tried to catch Maeve’s attention. They were both in Media Studies together, but assigned to computers at opposite sides of the room. Maeve was steadfastly ignoring him, typing rapidly on her research project.

“Maeve. _Maeve.”_ Eric hissed between monitors, getting a dull look from a girl sitting opposite him.

“Sorry. _Maeve!_ ” He mouthed. Finally Maeve looked up at him sharply with an offended _What?_ on her face.

Eric balled up a note and threw it at her.

_What’s going on with Jean?_

Maeve sent the note back with startling accuracy to hit Eric in the face.

_You’ll find out soon enough. Tomorrow’s assembly is all about it._

Eric wasn’t satisfied.

_Sneak peek?_

Maeve gave him the middle finger. Eric brought his chin in, insulted. He _hated_ secrets being kept from him. Eric resolved to wheedle the whole thing out of Otis during free period. In the meantime, Eric had decided on what to do for his research project. He typed _Benefits Of Being A Dog Trainer_ in the search bar.

* * *

Adam walked into art just before the tardy bell rang. The teacher was collecting sketchbooks, the class obviously in the middle of a project. The board read “20 Days of Sketch Journaling.”

“Adam! Over here!” Ola was waving him to a table she was sharing with a girl he vaguely remembered seeing around school. While Ola looked glad to see him, the other girl was giving him an undeniable look of loathing. His mouth flattened.

“How’s the first day back going? This is Lily by the way. My _girlfriend_.” Ola grinned, giving Lily a lopsided smile. Lily returned it, then went back to glaring at Adam.

“Ah. Dream girl?” Adam sat back in his chair, picking at the tips of his fingers.

“Hah! Yeah, yeah…so…” Ola trailed off awkwardly, looking between Lily and Adam.

“You ruined my musical.” Lily said bluntly. “But Eric says you make him laugh.” She squinted at him.

He looked up at that, cocking his head slightly.

“Eric and Lily are in swing band together,” Ola supplied, “and she arranged the music for the musical. And designed the set. And the poster. And directed.” She finished by jerking her head toward Lily encouragingly, hinting that Adam should apologize.

“Uh,” Adam said, stretching his elbows out on the table, “Sorry for interrupting the musical. It…I liked the…forest full of dicks.”

Lily examined him a beat, then pulled out her sketchbook.

Adam cast an _I’m-sorry-I’m-a-dumb-idiot_ look at Ola, then Lily was sliding the book over the table to him.

“My rough sketches are in there. I workshopped an idea with more tentacles, but in the end, everyone liked the forest full of dicks the best.” She poked out her bottom lip, watching him begin to turn the pages.

“Ha. This little guy.” Adam held up the book, pointing to an octopus with dicks for arms.

“I’ve named him Alvin,” Lily said, shrugging a shoulder.

Ola looked between the two of them with growing amusement.

“It-it seemed pretty life-changing, whatever that _hand-holding_ thing was. And Eric seems to think it was worth it.” Lily quirked the side of her mouth.

Adam cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

Lily looked him dead on. “Just. Just don’t _hurt_ him. I think he’s been hurt before, and I don’t want to see him like that _ever_ again.”

“Hurt before?” The tenor of Adam’s voice rose.

“All I know is something really bad happened on his birthday. He wasn’t the same for _days_.”

“When he wasn’t wearing his normal clothes.” Adam surmised.

Lily nodded. “I don’t want you to have ruined my musical for nothing.” Ola nudged her hard in the side.

“O-kaayy. Glad you guys cleared the air. How about we work on the assignment for Day 11. Adam, we’re meant to be drawing this portrait upside-down—”

She was interrupted by the loudspeaker.

 _“Adam Groff to the Headmaster’s Office...please?”_ Adam flinched at the familiar phrase. The class _OOOOoo_ ed together as he packed up his bag with a somber expression.

“What did you _do?”_ Ola asked, flabbergasted.

“I don’t know,” was his honest answer.

* * *

“Adam, I…need you to draw me a dick.” Mr. Hendricks placed a blank piece of paper in front of him, looking vaguely unwell.

“Is…this about the diagrams for Biology?”

“Uh no, uh. Just _draw_ , Adam.” Mr. Hendricks indicated to the paper with a frantic hand flap and walked in a circle around the desk.

“Any particular—”

“Mmm! Nuh!” He pointed more forcefully at the paper.

Adam blew out his cheeks. He started to draw his standard wang, wondering if it would be overdoing it to add pubic hair. When he was done, Mr. Hendricks picked it up and examined it closely.

“Hah! Good god, I was scared we would have to kick you right out again! The technique’s all wrong!” Mr. Hendricks said with a relieved laugh. At the look on Adam’s face, he continued.

“Adam, there’s been…a bad bit of vandalism. Knowing you’re…in light of _recent events_ , I didn’t think it was you, but I had to be sure.”

Adam rubbed his hands on his thighs. “What do you mean?”

“Someone vandalized the school banner in the auditorium. It…you know what? You don’t need to know.” Mr. Hendricks said the last part with a scoffing tone, like he hoped to coax Adam out of inquiring further.

“Sir…does it have to do with me and Eric?” Adam’s face was hard.

“Um…”

“Sir, _please_.”

“It…it might have had some negative nicknames of yours on it? You know what, don’t worry about it—”

Adam saw burgundy fabric poking out of one of the cabinets the same time Mr. Hendricks did. Adam surged out of his seat and beat him there.

“No, Adam!” It was too late. Adam unfurled the balled up banner, making out black spray painted letters.

Two dicks were painted side-by-side, one monstrously dwarfing the other. Above them was written “ _Tromboner + Knobzilla, Perfect For Each Other_ ”.

There was a ringing sound in Adam’s ears and he felt dizzy. Mr. Hendricks took the banner out of Adam’s slack hands and put it back in the cabinet. Adam remained motionless but for his gritted teeth.

Lily’s words echoed in his mind. _Just don’t hurt him._ Otis had said the same thing. Eric hadn’t _asked_ for any of this. He was probably _happy_ with Rahim. Eric was probably better off without him. Adam ruined everything. Adam was embarrassing. It was all his fault.

Adam balled his fists at his sides. One thing he knew for sure, no one would _ever_ hurt Eric again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric gets an opportunity. Adam does some research. Eric and Adam make plans and declarations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I couldn't keep you guys in suspense for too long. Happy Leap Year! Also, happy reading. I wonder what will happen after school? Teehee.

“I don’t think I’m allowed to say.”

Otis and Eric were sitting at their usual spots in the lounge, theoretically working on maths homework.

“Go on. It’s _me,_ your _dear friend_? Who you tell everything to? I’d tell _you_.” Eric cajoled him, blinking charmingly.

Otis caved easily. “Fine! Fine. So, you know how in the past everyone was required to attend two sections of enrichment lectures a week?” At Eric’s nod, he continued. “They’re adding a mandatory third half-hour section of S.R.E. related content.”

“Ah. That all? I mean, people will probably lose it over having less free time, but…” Eric lowered his brows at Otis, “…why does Jean need _your_ help?”

“She seems to think that Maeve and I would be ideal _peer moderators_. That we could help her organize the content to be more _teen friendly_.”

Eric barked a laugh. “What?! No, Otis, that’s funny. That’s really funny. _Teen friendly,_ omg.”

“Maeve had some really good ideas. She suggested that the sessions could be less about lecturing and more about…support groups.”

“Oh, what kind of support groups?” Eric said, still chuckling and wiping his eyes.

“Well, one about female empowerment. Maeve was really excited about that one. One about general healthy sex stuff. One about…” Otis mumbled something under his breath, not meeting Eric’s eyes.

“What was that?”

“One about… _LGBTQIAtopicsI’msupposedtoaskyoutohost_.” He cleared his throat vigorously.

“ _What?_ No. _Rea-lly. No. Me?_ No.” A myriad of reactions crossed Eric’s face, until he settled on head shaking.

“You know, I think you’d actually be really good. And who else are we gonna get?”

“Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, can you picture Anwar moderating? Or Ruthie?”

“There’s a _lot_ in that acronym, Otis. I’m not qualified to speak to it all.” He frowned deeply.

“More qualified than anyone, especially me. My mum’s friend is going to supply a lot of the materials. She’s probably going to ask you herself. At least think about it?”

“Uhuh.” Eric eyed Otis dubiously, inclining his head back.

It was at that moment Adam burst in. When he spotted Eric, he made three strides through the room, hauled him to his feet and kissed him in front of everyone. There was a sexy “Aaaow!” from one of the girls as people laughed and went back to work.

“Mmff! Adam?” Eric questioned, breaking the kiss. Adam was breathing hard. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Adam was looking furtive. “Just wanted to kiss you. I…I’ve actually got to get back to art class.” He turned and bolted back the way he came.

“ _Yeah, talk later!”_ Eric called after his retreating back. He turned to Otis, who was giving him a _dude’s crazy_ look.

“ _How_ am I supposed to help my fellow LGBT students if I don’t even know what my own boyfriend is going to do next?”

Otis lifted his hands in a shrug.

* * *

Adam’s heart was racing. As he stalked back to art class, fists tight, he knew there was only one way to make up for all of the shit he put Eric through. He furrowed his brows and took out his phone. He opened the search engine and typed ‘ _How to be the best boyfriend’_ in the search bar.

The results were kind of disappointing. In an article entitled “25 Ways To Be A Better Boyfriend,” they suggested to ‘ _know where the clitoris is_.’ In another, they said ‘ _don’t treat her like your mom._ ’ There were other general tips, like ‘ _help her do chores’_ and ‘ _go on imaginative dates_ ’, but overall, Adam was left frustrated. He went back and amended his search to ‘ _How to be the best bisexual boyfriend’._

Those results were worse. After the third blog post about buying a strap-on to please your bisexual boyfriend, Adam amended his search a third time. ‘ _How to be the best boyfriend to a MAN’,_ and finally he got some results that were actually helpful.

Adam was still reading by the time he sat back down in art. Ola and Lily were already mostly done with the assignment, drawing a portrait of King Henry VIII upside-down in their sketchbooks. He was relieved to see they didn’t actually have to hang upside-down to complete it.

“What was that all about, Adam?” Ola asked in a concerned tone. She was examining her portrait right-side up and tsked over the state of Henry’s ruff.

“I…nothing. Mr. Hendricks wanted to talk to me about some drawings.” Adam said, scrolling through an article that encouraged him to ‘ _let him know you’re his’._

“What’cha got there?” Ola said, playfully snatching his phone away.

“No—Ola!” But it was too late. Her eyes widened mistily, scrolling through the list.

“Adam, _you big softie._ ” He abortively tried to grab the phone back, but she had handed it to Lily. Adam watched them both giggle sweetly together with heavy-lidded eyes.

“ _How to Be a Better Boyfriend to Your Man_ ,” Lily whisper read, beaming.

“One, _hold hands in public._ Aww!” Ola read over Lily’s shoulder.

“Two, _be the kind of man he wants to show off._ ” Lily looked Adam up and down, then grimaced. The corners of Adam’s mouth turned down, offended.

“Three, _know how to please him in bed—”_

“ _Okay_ , I’m just gonna—” he snatched back the phone from a protesting Ola and put it away, red faced.

Ola was still giggling. “What brought all this on?”

Adam was opening his new sketchbook, determinedly not making eye-contact.

“Aw, come on.”

“Look. I just. I’m an idiot at relationships, ok? I always fuck things up. I don’t want to hurt him, or embarrass him, and I don’t want to lose him over something stupid.” Adam picked at the corner of the blank page before him, frowning. Ola looked surprised, Lily not so much.

“That’s…that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say all at one time,” Ola said, blinking.

“Well. It’s important.”

Ola was nodding. She side-eyed Lily. “If you ever need any help, just let us know,” she said, then smiled slyly. “Especially if it involves number four, _plan a romantic date’_.” Lily agreed with a thumbs up.

Adam grumbled, but was quietly grateful for their support.

“Uh. Do…either of you have an extra pencil?”

* * *

When school was _finally_ finished for the day, Eric tracked Adam down on the school green. He had found Eric’s bike and was stuffing some unorganized papers into his satchel. As Eric approached, Adam looked up and smiled, an unlit cigarette clamped in his lips.

“Hey,” he said, removing the cigarette and bending to place a chaste kiss on Eric’s cheek. Eric, pleasantly surprised, grinned warmly at him. It was a far cry from what had happened when he _arrived_ at the bike racks that morning.

“So…what are you up to this afternoon?” Eric asked, unlocking his bike. Adam lit his cigarette.

“Well. You left your _perfect Oxfam shoes_ in the garage, so you wanna come to mine?”

Eric smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that. Sure, only…” He pulled his bike away from the post and tilted it meaningfully at Adam. “Can we swing by my house first to drop off my bike?”

Adam blew a cloud of smoke out the side of his mouth, away from Eric. “Yeah. Are you going to make me jog next to you on the way there?”

Eric laughed. “ _No_ , I wouldn’t do that to you, _smoker._ I’ll walk.”

He started wheeling his bike along and Adam fell in next to him.

“I’m not _that_ out of shape. I…I ran back to school for the musical.” Adam was trying his best to look casual.

“Oh _really_ ,” Eric crooned, “Something important you had to do?”

Adam reddened. “Mmhmm.” He strode along with his hands in his pockets, smoking meditatively.

“So how was your first day back? Didn’t get in trouble for being out of art class?”

“No, I was allowed out of class.”

“To come kiss me? I’m flattered.”

“It…yeah.” Adam was examining the ground. He tossed his cigarette away.

“As much as I liked it, maybe don’t try leaving class to kiss me again. I’m sure your teachers won’t take kindly to—”

Adam had stopped and pulled Eric to him by the back of the head. They kissed over the crossbar of the bike, Eric laughing exasperatedly. Eric deepened the kiss, a hand resting on Adam’s hip. When they parted, Adam’s face was soft.

“I really like you, Eric.”

“I know. I really like you too.”

With that, they resumed walking, the bike spokes clicking between them. In spite of everything, it had been a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam meets Mr. Effiong and cries. Eric and Adam have plenty of time, so decide to act on it. Adam makes a bold request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck! This is NOT a drill, I repeat, NOT A DRILL. *screams, faints*

As they drew up to Eric’s house, Adam noticed Mr. Effiong’s car parked in the driveway. Eric gave him a sidelong glance as he hesitated at the end of the drive.

“My dad’s back today.”

“I see that.” Adam shuffled his feet.

“No pressure, but he wanted to meet you. And mum would probably like to see you again, if only to fuss over you. I didn’t know she was such a fan of grand romantic gestures.” Eric tugged at his ear, looking up at Adam.

“I guess that would be alright.”

“Not for _long,_ just for me to put my bike away.”

And that was how Adam found himself sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea in his hand, being stared down by Mr. Effiong. Eric’s mum was bustling around the kitchen, humming a light tune as she set about getting supper started.

“ _Adam_ , Eric tells us you’re back in school after being away,” Mrs. Effiong was saying as she set down a mug of tea in front of her husband, “that’s so nice. Do you and Eric have any classes together?” Mr. Effiong’s fingers tightened around the mug as he stared unblinkingly at Adam.

Adam tilted his head, eyes flicking between Eric’s parents. “Uh…yeah, uh, Biology and Literature, Mrs. Effiong.”

Mr. Effiong made a low sound in his throat. “Why were you away?”

“I was at Mountview Military Academy for a bit? Sir.” Adam added, voice strangely hoarse.

“Ah, and does your family have a military background Adam?” Mrs. Effiong asked, giving her husband a look.

“My…my dad went to Mountview for sixth form. He joined the RN right out of secondary school before he went to teaching college.” Adam started turning his mug around with his fingertips, eyes on the table.

“That’s nice. But I’m sure Eric’s glad you’re back.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I’m back too.”

“So,” Mr. Effiong narrowed his eyes at Adam, “do you have plans to join the military after school?”

“Ah—”

“Well! My bike’s put away. May I have some tea too, mum?” Eric entered the kitchen, slightly out of breath. He gave a hysterical smile to Adam and took the mug of PG Tips his mom offered appreciatively. He leaned against the kitchen wall and took a scalding drink of tea with a wince.

“What’re you guys talking about?” Eric asked, fanning his mouth.

“Adam was about to tell us his plans for after he graduates school.” Mr. Effiong gave Adam a side-long glance and sipped his tea.

“Uh, I like working with dogs?” Adam waggled his head, frowning.

“Did you know that dog training is one of the jobs least likely to ever be automated?” Eric said, looking over his mug significantly.

“No, I didn’t know that,” Eric’s mom said, smiling. She was starting to chop onions and it was beginning to affect them.

Adam felt the first sting of onion tears and sniffed subtly. “I reckon I should call the obedience school this afternoon. I looked and they have an apprentice trainer job posted on their website.” He said this more for Eric’s benefit than anyone else’s.

“So you don’t have a job?” Mr. Effiong remained straight-faced, despite tears welling in his eyes. Mrs. Effiong continued chopping onions, seemingly impervious.

“No, sir?” Adam’s nose was beginning to run and he wiped it on his sleeve. Eric covered his eyes with a hand.

“Eric was a dog walker for a little while, maybe he can put you in touch with the same people—” Mrs. Effiong began, but Eric cut her off.

“Done with my tea!” he said brightly and put the mug in the sink. He went to Adam and pulled him up to his feet. “Sorry we can’t stay!”

“It was…nice to meet you, Mr. Effiong, sir,” said a blinded Adam, eyes and nose streaming now. “See you later, Mrs. Effiong.”

“Eh, bye! Eric, don’t be home late!” Mrs. Effiong called after them, waving her onion knife as Eric pushed Adam down the hallway bodily.

Out on the street, Eric gusted a breath. Adam, eyes still swimming with onion tears, groped for Eric’s hand.

“That…”

“Was a disaster. Your dad hates me.” Adam scrubbed his face, blinking rapidly.

“No, I was _going_ to say that it went better than I thought it would.”

Adam flattened his mouth at Eric, unconvinced. His eyes were bloodshot. “ _Why_ isn’t your face going crazy? How are you and your mum immune to onions?”

Eric shrugged. “It’s my secret superpower.” At the look on Adam’s face, he tutted and patted Adam’s hand consolingly, chuckling.

* * *

“Aheh, look’s like your mum’s out a- _gain_ ,” Eric said knowingly as he scooped a squirming Madam up for cuddles.

“Yeah, she has her Zumba class on Mondays, then goes out for a drink with friends.”

Eric was laughing suggestively, even as Madam licked kisses on his cheek. As Eric spluttered and put her down, Adam turned to the kitchen.

“I…never actually drank my tea. Do you want another cup?” He called, flipping the electric kettle on.

“Sure,” Eric said, following him into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, fingers drumming on the countertop. Adam was getting mugs down from the cabinet, all of a sudden startled by the shake in his hands. _He had been alone with Eric before, why was this time different?_

“So…have any homework to do?” Eric asked, tracing the edge of the counter with a finger. Madam’s collar jingled from the other room as she scratched herself.

Adam dropped two bags of tea in the mugs, and turned back to Eric. He rubbed his knuckles together.

“Ah, I finished the essay for Hendricks with Morley, and my Maths homework isn’t due until Wednesday. So…” He trailed off, examining the pattern of the tile floor like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

“You…wanna go upstairs?”

“Sure,” Adam answered, as nonchalantly as he could.

In Adam’s room, Eric sat in the reclining chair and spun slowly, looking up at the fighter planes. Adam shut the door, hovered awkwardly a moment, then sat on the bed.

“Uh—”

“You—”

They both laughed nervously, and Adam gestured for Eric to go first.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to put on some music?” Eric waved his phone side-to-side, “I made a playlist of stuff you might like.” At Adam’s tentative nod, Eric went to the speaker and plugged in the phone, tapping the screen.

 _Number five, talk with him about his favorite things._ “Uh, why don’t you put on stuff _you_ like?” Adam cleared his throat. “Anything good you found recently?”

Eric beamed. “Yeah, _yeah,_ I’ve been listening to this band a lot lately…” He scrolled through his phone, eyes lighting up when he found what he was looking for.

As a slow bass guitar melody started, Eric settled on the end of the bed, one foot beneath him, one tapping on the floor. When the vocalist started singing with a sultry croon, Eric arched his eyebrows at him and smiled.

“Eh? Good, innit?”

A slow smile had crept onto Adam’s face. Eric never looked happier than when he was listening to music. Adam nodded, settling back with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, listening to the lyrics.

Eric plucked at a loose thread on the blanket. “Adam…”

Adam opened his eyes. “Yeah?”

“How…you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to…how _experienced,_ uh…”

Adam sat up slowly, legs akimbo. He interlocked his fingers, released them.

“I…I had sex with Aimee. But,” Adam avoided Eric’s eyes, “I’ve never done anything, you know, with…”

“With a boy?”

Adam shook his head.

“What…what do you think you’d _want_ to do?” Eric’s voice was oddly husky.

“I, um.” _Shit. Shitshitshit._ “I dunno?” At Eric’s aggrieved look, Adam continued.

“I think I…” _Number 1,000,000, don’t hurt him with your monster cock, you freak,_ “I mean… _you_ could…” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at his back, reddening.

“Oh _._ _Oh_ , I—I didn’t think you would, you know…” Eric stuttered, gesturing down wide-eyed.

“Well, I’ve never _done_ anything, so…?”

“I haven’t either. I mean, I’m still, you know.” _Shitshitshitshitshit._

“But,” Adam swallowed, “You know _how_ to…?”

“Yeah.”

“Um.”

Eric was looking at him with hooded eyes. He took off his jacket. Adam, with trembling fingers, did the same. They sat and looked at each other for a beat, then Eric took off a shoe. Adam let out a nervous laugh and took off one of _his_ shoes. And on it went, until…

“Adam, we don’t have to _right now_ , if you aren’t, um.”

Adam, sitting in just his undershirt and jeans, quirked an eyebrow at him. Then, he unbuttoned his jeans. He slid them off and threw them to the floor, just in his briefs and undershirt now. He tried to regulate his breathing as Eric, just in _his_ shirt and jeans, unsnapped them and pulled them off, his dick already half hard and clearly visible through his loudly patterned briefs.

“You know, you’re skinnier than you look without clothes on.” Eric was smirking at him.

“Think that’s funny, do ya?” Adam knelt and crawled down the bed, reaching for Eric’s shirt. As he pulled it off, Eric laughing, Adam caught his breath.

Eric was _so_ _gorgeous._ Adam bit back a moan. His skin was so smooth, so… _glowing._ He felt really pale and gross in comparison, suddenly self-conscious of all the blemishes, scars, hair…

Eric was pulling off his shirt, and Adam let him. He had the sudden urge to cover his chest with his arms, but resisted doing so. Eric, impossibly, was taking in the sight of him with lustful eyes.

“Hah. _Gay._ ”

“Oh my _god,_ Adam.” Eric tackled him to the bed, kissing him roughly. Adam moaned into the kiss as he felt Eric’s cock graze his thigh through his bottoms. He…he wasn’t hard before, but he was _now._ As Adam’s dick surged to full size, he broke the kiss and looked down their bodies.

“Ah _fuck_.” The sight of Eric’s erection through his pants, poking him in the leg, was nearly enough to drive Adam over the edge. He willed himself to calm down. Adam breathed deeply through his nose, and snapped his eyes back to Eric’s.

Eric was smiling cheekily. “Can I?” Adam didn’t know quite what Eric was asking, but he nodded anyway. Eric, sitting up, pulled off his briefs. He knelt astride one of Adam’s legs, dick jutting up proudly. He had a smug grin on his face.

“E-Eric, I…” It was the first time Adam had been able to see Eric, all of him, and he sat speechless for a moment. Eric’s body was perfect, his dick was perfect, _he_ was perfect. Then, tentatively, Adam placed a hand on Eric’s cock.

“Uhhnn, uhhh, _Adam.”_ As he began stroking Eric’s dick lightly, Eric pitched forward and stretched out on the bed next to him, groaning.

“Eric, _you’re so_ …” Adam rolled onto his side, propping his body up on a bent elbow, and watched what he was doing. He let his hand move away from Eric’s dick and stroked his chest instead, felt the toned muscles there, caressed his arms, cupped his face. Eric was biting his lip, eyes half closed. “You’re so beautiful.”

Eric smiled shyly, and all at once, Adam remembered he was a _virgin_. This was _Eric’s first time._ Adam was _his first._ He had to make it good, but he _didn’t know what to do next._

Adam bent to kiss Eric. He kept it soft, tender, and slid a hand under Eric’s head to bring him closer. “What...” he said between kisses, “what do you want me to do?”

“Well,” Eric said hotly, rising to lean over Adam and kiss him down into the mattress, “if you, if you’re going to be on the bottom, we could…” Eric moved his hand down and back, cupping Adam’s ass under his briefs.

Adam stiffened. “What…what were you thinking?”

“There’s this thing...” Eric had started to edge Adam’s briefs off, but stopped at the look on Adam’s face.

“Adam?”

“Can…we kiss for a bit first?”

“Y-yeah.”

Eric pulled his hand out of Adam’s pants and rolled over, bringing Adam down on top of him. Kissing Eric deeply, relieved, Adam felt Eric’s chest again, put a hand on Eric’s waist and pulled him forward. Their cocks bumped together through Adam’s briefs and Adam moaned into Eric’s mouth. Pulling back, Eric looked cautious.

“Could I…could you take off your pants?” He asked, examining Adam’s face with something like a frown.

“Mm-mhmm.” He turned away from Eric and sat on the edge of the bed. He slid his briefs down and kicked them off. He sat for a moment with his elbows on his knees, eyes closed.

“Adam? Adam, we don’t have to—”

“No, I—” Adam started, hating the concerned tone in Eric’s voice, “I just need a minute. I…I might come too fast.” It was a lie, but a good one.

“ _Oh.”_ Eric chuckled, sounding relieved. “Can I… _see_ you now?”

Eric had sat up, and placed a warm hand on Adam’s back. He rubbed a wide circle, then gently turned him by the shoulder.

Adam had one eye tightly closed in a wince, but at Eric’s gasp of satisfaction, he smiled and met Eric’s eyes.

“So handsome _.”_ Eric said, shoving Adam’s shoulder lightly. “Why are you acting so weird? I’ve seen your dick before.”

“Hah. Yeah. I dunno.” A bit of the tension broken, Adam turned fully around and stretched out next to Eric, dick bobbing. He couldn’t explain the sudden nerves, really. He could trust Eric, he could make it so _good_ for Eric, if he would only just _relax_.

“Where were we?” Eric smiled, tracing fingers down Adam’s chest and stomach. His hand hovered over Adam’s cock. “Um, do you have any…?”

Adam quickly reached back behind him to the bedside table drawer. He brought out the bottle of lube and snapped the cap open. Eric made a cup with his hand, and Adam drizzled some lube in his palm, hand shaking. If Eric noticed, he didn’t say anything.

They groaned in unison as Eric slid his fist over Adam’s cockhead and kept going down Adam’s full length. Instead of stroking up, he brought his other hand up and stoked down again, and again, and again, until Adam was quivering and fisting his hands in the blanket under him.

“ _Buh_ , so _good,_ ” Adam breathed shakily, eyes tightly closed. He canted his hips forward unto the circle of Eric’s hands and Eric hummed heatedly. Then, he was lining up his cock with Adam’s.

Adam looked down, surprised. Eric was moaning softly and began fisting both their dicks together slowly. As they met eyes, Adam pulled Eric forward greedily, humping into the circle of his hands.

“Eric, we…I might cum like this,” Adam panted.

Eric moaned, increasing in speed. “Then _cum_. C- _Cum for me, Adam_.”

“But…don’t you want to…to…?”

“We s-still _could. Now shh!”_ Eric had thrown his head back, hands stumbling in the rhythm. Watching Eric come undone with heated eyes, Adam reached down and placed his hand on top of Eric’s, helping him jack them off.

Eric’s cock was hot, wet at the tip with precome, and Adam slanted a look down their bodies. Watching their heads slide together in their combined grip, Adam was forced out of his haze with an unwanted image of two spray-painted wangs, one monstrously dwarfing the other. Would it feel better for Eric if his cock was smaller? Would this work better if they were the same size? Adam squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to _stop thinking._

“Ah… _ah…A-Adam…!”_ Eric was close, so close, and Adam wanted him to feel _so good_ , even if Adam wasn’t close at all. Resigned, he redoubled his efforts and kissed a hot path down Eric’s neck. He sucked at the nape of Eric’s neck and, with a shudder, Eric came.

“AAAh! Hah! Hnnn!” Eric worked his way through his orgasm, drenching their stomachs with surge after surge of cum. Adam let go of their cocks, and watched as Eric’s breathing return to normal. Adam quirked a smile at him. Eric lay spent, eyes closed, breaths gusting out of his nose with the corners of his mouth twitching up.

“I can feel you looking at me, Adam.” Eric said with a grin, eyes still closed.

Adam hummed a laugh and sat up, reaching for his box of tissues. He started with his own stomach, then turned to get Eric’s. Eric was gazing at him through his lashes, satisfied smile on his face, but a line was forming between his brows.

“You didn’t cum.” Eric was doing a good job at hiding his disappointment. As Adam wiped Eric’s stomach, he shook his head.

“No.”

“Did you, uh. Was it not…”

“It was _so good._ I just…” Adam tapped his forehead. He couldn’t meet Eric’s eyes. Adam got up, dick half-hard now, swinging as he walked to the trash can with the tissues.

As he remained standing over the trash can, head hung, Eric came up and hugged Adam from behind. He kissed Adam between his shoulder blades and Adam shuddered pleasantly.

“Do you want to keep going? I could wank you off—”

Adam shook his head minutely. His eyes were closed in frustration. How long until Eric got tired of this, of _him_ , like Aimee had?

He turned, frowning. Despite everything, Eric was still half-hard too. Adam’s eyes slid up and met Eric’s.

“I...I think you should _fuck me.”_ Adam whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you have something to say to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric makes a decision. Adam learns a secret. Things fall apart, then are put back together. Confessions are made.
> 
> Reposted with edits made March 3rd, 2020. Thank you for your support and feedback to those of you who saw a problem. I FIXED it. And now it's BETTER than before. You have improved my writing. Please don't throw tomatoes at meeeeeee!! *runs back to the writing cave*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. Here we are. This is my longest chapter yet, no scene breaks. Hang in there, guys. There are highs and lows for these two precious babes. This is the midpoint of the whole story if we're keeping to a three-act structure (which I am). 
> 
> We're dealing with a lot of heavy shit in this chapter, for what was supposed to be a light-hearted story. Things will work out, things will get better, and I've always gone for realism-but with a happy ending. Working out some of my own demons here. Please take care of yourselves, guys. 
> 
> Comments at this point would be very, very appreciated! Thank you to all of you who have been with this fic from the beginning! xoxo
> 
> Warnings: Anxiety, body dysmorphia, panic attacks. Please see tags.

“I...I think you should _fuck me.”_ Adam whispered.

“Heh. Are…are you sure?” Eric was raising his eyebrows to new heights, looking nervous despite his smile. Eric’s dick twitched, and Adam looked down at it, considering.

He started pushing Eric to the bed, Eric collapsing back when his knees hit the edge. Adam climbed between Eric’s legs and up his body on all fours. He smiled down at Eric, who looked shell-shocked, a dazed grin on his face. Adam bent down and kissed him on the neck.

“Eric, do you want to _fuck me_?” Adam asked, examining Eric’s face between kisses with heavy-lidded eyes. Eric groaned, dick already hard again.

“I… _y-yesss._ ” Eric breathed, hooking his arms over Adam’s neck and bringing him closer.

They rolled over, legs tangling, Eric pinning Adam flush underneath him. He eased his hips down over Adam’s and fit them together with a delicious _press._ Adam’s dick, trapped between them, was throbbing.

“How do…how are you going to…?” Adam scrunched up his face, taking in Eric’s short panting breaths and hot skin, running his hands down Eric’s sides.

“Well, I...I have to get you ready? And…and we need a…” Eric rolled away and half hung off the bed, fumbling with his jeans on the floor, “We need—”

Adam was looking curiously over Eric’s shoulder, feeling strangely exposed with Eric no longer on top of him. There was a crinkling sound and Eric held up a wrapped condom triumphantly.

Adam reddened. _He hadn’t even thought of that._ Seeing the condom made what they were about to do suddenly very, _very_ real. Eric must have seen something on his face, because he was leaning down, apprehensive.

“Adam, you _have_ to talk to me. Is…” Eric reached underneath to squeeze Adam’s ass, “Is this what you really want?”

Adam watched Eric bite his lower lip, his face earnest and open and apparently just as nervous as Adam was. Adam started nodding, slowly at first, then emphatically.

“Yeah, _yeah_ …just t-tell me...”

Eric groaned, setting the condom on the bedside table with a shaking hand. He got between Adam’s legs and pushed his knees up so that Adam was splayed out before him.

“Oh, _A-Adam_ ,” Eric said brokenly, looking him over. Adam’s dick was twitching, resting on his stomach, and suddenly Adam was conscious of every hair on his body, every stretch mark, every… _stop thinking._

Eric stroked the inside of Adam’s thighs, Adam suddenly flinching.

“What, did…?” Eric said, putting up his hands.

Adam was blushing now, from arousal and embarrassment.

“Nothing, just…” He threw an arm over his eyes.

“Oh _-ho-ho-ho_! _Are you ticklish?_ ” Eric was openly laughing at him, and Adam peeked at him from under his arm. “I’ll _try_ and resist tickling you. Just relax, please? Tell me if you don’t like something I’m doing, okay?”

Adam nodded, putting his arms down at his sides. Eric resumed his path down Adam’s legs, this time pressing a bit harder. “Ok?”

“Ok.”

Eric reached the Y of Adam’s legs and put both hands on either side of the base of his dick. His thumbs were dangerously close to... _to…_ and then Eric parted Adam’s ass cheeks with them, eliciting a start from Adam. He half sat up, and Eric put his hands up _again_ , and it was too much.

“Can…I…turn?” Adam mumbled, rubbing his face with the heel of a palm.

As Adam got on all fours, Eric stuttered. “Y-yeah. Are you sure—”

“ _Yes,”_ Adam promised, squeezing his eyes shut.

Eric placed warm hands on either side of his ass and rubbed. Adam could hear the smile in Eric’s voice. “You…you’ve got such a cute butt.”

Adam couldn’t resist sitting up in a kneel and raising an eyebrow at him.

“You _do._ ” Eric said, cheekily. He smacked it lightly.

Adam rolled his eyes. “It’s _flat_.”

“Only compared to _mine_.” Eric turned and twerked it at him. Adam laughed, suddenly _very_ aroused.

“Can…can we keep going?”

“Yeah. How ‘bout we lay down?”

Adam stretched out on his stomach, Eric sliding in beside him, propped up on his elbow. Adam, head on his arms, watched Eric looking down their bodies. He had a faint smile on his face, eyebrows furrowing.

“What?”

“Have you ever… _ever_ touched yourself down here?” He patted Adam’s ass.

Adam raised himself up on his elbows to look at Eric. “No.”

“Then how do you know you want it?”

“I…I like giving you things,” Adam hummed self-consciously.

“Like blow jobs?” Eric was giving him a knowing look. Adam nodded.

“Well…alright.”

Eric had begun rubbing little circles on Adam’s ass cheek, getting closer to the center. Adam collapsed back down, eyes closed. As aroused as Adam was, he was glad Eric was going slow. When Eric’s fingers slipped between Adam’s ass crack, Adam groaned needily.

“Hm _hmm?_ ” Eric chuckled, pleased. Adam’s eyes had snapped open, surprised at his own reaction, but he tried to relax as Eric slid a finger downwards. It skated across Adam’s asshole and he tensed, looking at Eric. Eric looked back at him and did it again. This time, Adam’s dick jumped underneath him and he ground his hips down into the mattress, moaning.

“Lemme get…” Eric broke his gaze, reaching for the bottle of lube. As he stretched, Adam got a good look at how hard Eric was. His dick was pulsing slightly, skin pulled tight, ridges defined. As Eric turned back, he noticed Adam looking at his cock and smiled shyly.

“It won’t be _so_ bad, right?” He palmed it briefly. “It…it’s not as _big_ as yours—”

“It’s perfect,” Adam said categorically. Eric’s eyes flicked back up to Adam’s, amused. He let go of his cock and got lube on his fingers.

“Ok?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Eric gently began fingering Adam’s asshole, keeping to the outside. At each press of his fingers, Adam felt another bolt of need shoot through his body. This wasn’t so bad. He _liked_ this.

“I’m going to…” Eric started working a fingertip in, Adam feeling suddenly blown over by what was happening. Eric Effiong was _working him open. Getting ready to fuck him._ He took some deep breaths, willing himself to be still.

Eric paused. “Adam, Adam, _relax.”_ He kissed his shoulder as Adam nodded jerkily.

As Eric rubbed a circle around Adam’s hole, Adam concentrated on _opening_ for him. He sat up on his elbows again, eyes squeezed shut. Eric still had his face pressed to Adam’s shoulder, breathing slowly. With delicate movements, Eric pressed his middle finger _just so_ and…

“ _Ummm,_ ” Adam groaned, hips canting back slightly. Eric’s finger was _in_ , up to the first joint, and it _wasn’t bad at all_. On his shoulder, he could feel the puffs of Eric’s breath quickening.

Eric was moving his finger in a slow loop, pressing him apart gently. Then he sat up, and, without removing his finger, drizzled more lube on Adam’s asshole. _That_ made it…made it _easy._ Eric’s finger slid in further, Adam feeling his ass flutter around it. Then Eric pulled back and _pushed_.

“ _Ehnn,_ oh. _Eric.”_ Adam was wrecked and they had hardly done anything yet. Eric’s palm was resting against his ass, finger all the way in, and he was looking down at Adam with something close to reverence. Adam knew his face was flushed, knew his eyes were wet, but he _didn’t_ _care._ “Eric… _please move._ ”

With a high sound in his throat, Eric pulled his finger out a ways and _thrust deeper_ , and something fairly _blazed_ within him. Adam swore loudly.

“ _Ohmygod._ ” Eric stilled his hand. “Did I find it?” He was leaning in, closer to Adam’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“F-find _what?_ ” Every nerve in Adam’s body felt like it was on fire. He wanted Eric _to do that again_.

“Your…your prostate, Adam—” Eric cut himself off, voice confused. Adam cracked an eye open. Eric was frowning down at him. “It…it… _this_.” He reached forward inside Adam and nudged the spot, making Adam groan loudly again.

“ _Fuuuckk_.” Adam was chasing that feeling, grinding back onto Eric’s hand without even realizing what he was doing. He had never, _ever,_ felt anything like it before. Adam didn’t even feel like coming yet, like he _couldn’t_ out of some sort of nervous excitement. Eric’s dick was poking his hip, Eric humping forward and shuddering as he moved his digit inside Adam.

“Adam, I’m going to add another finger, okay?” Dazed, he felt more lube soaking his hole as Eric began sliding his ring finger in. It burned a little, but Adam stayed quiet, wanting to feel what _two_ fingers were like brushing that spot inside.

“Are you…does this feel okay?” Eric stilled his progress, breathing hard.

“Just…” Adam squirmed a little, stretching out on the bed. He tried to concentrate on relaxing. Little by little, he adjusted, his hole accepting more of Eric’s finger. “That…that’s…okay now.”

Eric released a shaky laugh. “Hhehh! Okay.” Eric, Adam realized, was sweating. They both were. The room was quiet, the music having reached the end of the album, but for their heavy breathing. Eric strained his fingers forward and…

 _“Jesusfuckingchr—”_ Adam sobbed, tears streaming down his face. It was too good, it was too much. He wanted Eric’s fingers _out_ all of a sudden, just as he wanted them _in._ Eric had tensed next to him, frozen.

“Am I hurting you?” He started pulling his hand away when Adam reached back and grabbed his wrist.

“No— _No_ , let’s keep going.” Adam’s voice sounded needy even to his own ears. “P-please?”

Eric hummed at him. He withdrew his fingers fully, prizing Adam’s hand off his wrist. Adam bit back another sob at the feeling of emptiness, of _relief._ He heard the click of the lube cap, and dared to look behind him. Eric was squeezing more lube into his palm, rubbing his fingers together. He looked back down at Adam, unreadable. Then Eric wedged a hand underneath his hip and pulled.

“On your knees.” Eric’s voice was low, and the authoritative tone was doing something strange to his insides. Adam got up on his knees, dick hanging heavy beneath him.

Eric’s fingers were back, sliding _in_ , and Adam whimpered with the sensation. This angle was better, he realized. It was so easy to move back onto those fingers, driving Eric deeper until he hit that spot, again and again. He was moaning steadily and Eric increased his pace. Adam felt his dick swinging and wondered if Eric saw, if he was watching him.

“I’m…gonna add, _ah_.” Eric was working a third finger in, sawing him open. Adam, groaning, accepted it. It was getting frighteningly easy. He, _Eric_ , could probably _fit_ now.

“E-Eric… _please_ —” Adam begged, fucking back on those fingers, “ _Eric put it in.”_

 _“Adam, fuck.”_ Eric pulled his fingers out. “ _You’re…_ this is _it, Adam.”_ He voice quavered.

Adam looked back through his legs. Past his own swinging cock, Eric was fumbling with the condom wrapper, stroking it on, getting himself wet. Adam squeezed his eyes shut. For a brief moment, panting, he realized he wasn’t overthinking anything anymore. This whole time, his mind had been empty. _So good._

Adam felt Eric kneel behind him and his eyes snapped open. He watched Eric’s thighs slot with his own, watched Eric with his cock in hand, ready. Adam registered that he had started trembling all over when Eric put a stilling hand on his hip.

“Adam, look at me.” Adam arched and looked over his shoulder blurrily. Eric, still slowly jacking himself, was looking back at him with such an expression of…of _love and lust_ that Adam nearly felt like cumming right then.

“Mmm?”

“Are…are you ready?” Eric gave him a lopsided smile, taking steadying breaths.

“Yeah. _Yeah. Take it._ ” Adam canted his hips back and felt Eric’s cockhead bump his ass. He trembled again and Eric tightened his hand on Adam’s hip. Adam felt the slide of Eric’s dick over his hole and then…Eric was pressing in.

“Fffffff—” Adam hissed. He felt his walls being parted bluntly, Eric sliding in slowly. Eric’s other hand went to Adam’s hips and started pulling Adam back onto his cock. “Hah! _Hah._ _Hnn—_ ah, slow _…slow down._ ”

Adam’s fists had tightly balled up in the sheets, and he was gritting his teeth. Immediately, Eric stopped moving, watching Adam take deep breaths through his nose.

“S-so-sor…” Eric was having trouble speaking, “Yo-you’re so _tight._ Am I h-hurting you? _”_

“A-a little bit.” Adam collapsed forward, face in his pillow, ass in the air. “How… _how far?”_

“Just the…” Fuck, just the _tip_? This is why he would _never_ be fucking Eric.

“Hah. Ok, you can….” Adam craned his neck on the pillow, looking back at Eric. Eric was biting his bottom lip _so_ hard, his eyes on their point of connection. “Are you…good?”

Eric looked up and met his eyes. He nodded, and moved a hand down Adam’s back. “Are you?”

Adam nodded. “Only, could you…” His eyes flicked to the lube on the beside table.

With a shaking hand, Eric doused them in lube and threw the bottle to the bed. Adam could feel a trickle of lube making its way down his balls and over his cock. He hesitated, then brought up a hand to stroke himself. When Eric saw what Adam was doing, he groaned.

“Adam, _you’re so… fuuck.”_ His hips snapped forward unintentionally, drawing a moan out of both of them. Adam had a sudden idea.

“ _Do you like watching me?”_ At his words, Eric whimpered brokenly, hips jarring again. “Do you like… _seeing yourself fuck me?”_

Eric thrust forward, and it _hurt_ , but it was _good_. “ _Do you like seeing me touch myself as you fuck me?”_

“Adam…!” Eric said warningly. He stopped moving, but that _just wouldn’t do._ Adam, psyching himself up with a few quick breaths, pushed himself back on Eric’s dick. They both groaned together as Eric slid home. When he bumped that spot deep inside Adam, Adam’s back arched and he swore.

“ _Shhhi_ —” White spots were swimming behind Adam’s eyelids as he ground his cock into his hand. He could feel Eric’s heart beating through his dick lodged inside him, could feel every nerve light up—and then he was cumming.

“ _Ooohhm! Uhm_ … _mmm_ …” Adam was jerking himself in the sheets, Eric’s hips stuttering as Adam coasted through his orgasm, hole fluttering around Eric’s cock.

Eric, mindless now, snapped his hips forward again and again, pulling Adam back onto his cock by his shoulders. Adam grunted on every thrust, head lolling. One last thrust in, and Eric pulsed inside him.

“A-Adam! _”_

Eric wailed, his eyes squeezed shut, features taut as Adam bent back to see. He could feel every throb of Eric’s cum empty out inside him. Collapsing on Adam’s back, Eric brought them both down in an exhausted heap on the bed.

Adam felt the sticky spot of his jizz underneath his stomach, and Eric’s dick twitching where it was still buried inside him. He felt raw and jittery and faintly nauseous, but it had been good, so _good_ that it surprised him. Adam felt Eric’s heart pounding on his back, felt his own heart beating slightly out of time, and reached to find Eric’s arm. He wrapped it around himself and felt Eric smile into his hair.

“You’re…”

“Hmm?” Adam hummed innocently. He felt Eric’s laugh gust over his ear.

“Were you _trying_ to kill me?”

Adam shook his head, chuckling. Everything felt funny at the moment. Adam felt fairly _hysterical._ He had had _sex_ with Eric, had his cock in his arse, and it was _still there_. He was giggling now. Eric propped himself up and looked at Adam with concern.

“Adam?”

To Adam’s shame, he realized he was crying. He shook his head vigorously. Eric pulled out and away, making a concerned sound as he bent to pick the blanket up off the floor. He wrapped Adam in it. It looked like Eric was trying not to panic, covering his condom-clad dick with a hand self-consciously. Adam gulped, trying to stop making a fool of himself.

Adam sat up, wrapped in the blanket, and shuffled to his feet. “I’m sorry, I…” he motioned toward the bathroom door.

Eric, wide-eyed, nodded. “O-okay.” He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking so handsome, so _perfect_ , and Adam almost... he shook his head vigorously again.

Wordlessly, he closed the bathroom door and looked at himself in the mirror. _Stupid._ He smacked a palm to his head once, twice, then sank onto the toilet. He didn’t feel well, felt giddy. It might have been the best sex he had ever had, so _why did he feel so strange?_

There was a soft knock on the door. “Adam?”

“Give me a minute.” Adam scoured the tears from his cheeks angrily. He should be out there, telling Eric how wonderful that had been, how he had been _so good_. He stood shakily and turned the light and exhaust fan on. He got out a flannel and washed up a bit, washed _there_ , which was embarrassingly tender. Adam went to the door, cracked it.

Eric was sitting on his bed, buttoning his shirt up and looking gorgeous. _Eric_ wasn’t crying, Adam noted, and _he_ had been a _virgin._

“Hey.” Adam was trying for nonchalant. Eric looked up, wary. “I’m sorry I kinda…”

“Got overwhelmed?”

“Yeah.

Eric was eyeing him cautiously, like he was scared Adam would start crying again. He patted the bed beside him. Ducking back for the blanket, Adam shuffled out again and sat with a fully dressed Eric on the mattress. Eric looked at him expectantly. Adam looked back with hooded eyes, willing Eric to say something, _anything_ , that would make him feel better.

“Are you…?”

“I’m. I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.” Eric was looking deeply into his eyes, frowning, like he was looking for the answer to be written on his face. “Did…did we…did I go too fast?”

Adam waggled his head. “It felt _so good_ , Eric.” And honestly, it _had._ That wasn’t _it._

“Did you even want me?” Eric whispered fearfully, like he didn’t remember what Adam had said… _done_.

“ _Of course_ I wanted you. I…” Adam rested his forehead on Eric’s shoulder. He found that not looking at Eric’s face made confiding in him easier.

“Maybe…maybe it was performance anxiety? It’s a thi- _problem_ I’ve had before.” He breathed deeply. Eric tentatively stroked the side of his head.

“ _And_ ,” Adam murmured, “my…” Eric goaded him to continue with a shoulder bob, making Adam’s head wobble. “ _My dick is too big,”_ he whispered miserably.

“W-wha-hat? _What?_ ” Eric said, starting to laugh. He stopped immediately when he saw the look on Adam’s face.

“Adam, what are you talking about?”

“It’s…it’s not _good_ for anything. And everyone’s _seen_ it, and p-people are constantly _s-saying_ things about it. _And_ I can’t _f-fuck_ you with it,” he choked out bitterly.

“ _Where_ is this coming from?”

Adam knew one thing about anal sex. “It’s supposed to _hurt_ , you know…when…and I don’t want to ever _hurt_ you again. I know I’m too big.”

Eric was smiling nervously. “Yeah, you’re big.”

Adam hung his head with a groan, putting his forehead on Eric’s shoulder again.

“Hey? We. We could work up to it, if that was something you wanted.” Why, _why_ was Eric so great?

Adam made a vacillating sound, shaking his head on Eric’s shoulder. He looked up, ears red.

“That…what we did was _so good_ , though.”

Eric laughed and cupped Adam’s face with his hands. He kissed Adam on both cheeks, then said, “I’m glad you told me all this. I…I was worried you didn’t like it. That I was so terrible I made you cry.”

Adam shook his head, kissing Eric back. “It’s not you, it’s _me_.” He tapped his temple with a wan smile.

“ _Well_ , I’m glad you let me see what’s in there. Just…” Eric said, smoothing Adam’s short hair back, “You can _talk_ to me about that stuff, okay? You don’t have to deal with it alone.”

As Eric drew their foreheads together, cupping Adam’s head, a ghost of a smile crossed Adam’s face.

“ _I love you_.”

He could see Eric’s radiant smile and nothing else.

“I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric takes a breath. Adam has weird habits. Eric is ravenously hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Foolish Family. If you didn't get a chance to read the updates I made to Chapter 15, please head over there now. The changes don't alter the fundamental structure of the chapter, but they do enhance the realism. Thank you for your feedback, you are HEARD and appreciated. Much love! 
> 
> This chapter is Eric's POV and his aftermath feels and will help us ease back into real life after the emotional rollercoaster of Chps 14-15. These silly babies!

“I love you too."

Warmth spread through Eric as he watched Adam’s mouth curve up in a half smile at those four simple words. Mesmerizing.

“H-how are _you_ feeling?” Adam mumbled softly, tugging on Eric’s shirt. “Why do you have clothes on?”

“Hah. I...” Eric struggled for the right words. “I was waiting to see if you wanted me to leave.”

When Adam had been in the bathroom, Eric had the awful vision of Adam yelling at him to get out, that _he never wanted to see him again_. Fear had clawed through him, Eric had been so confused about where it had all gone wrong. He had been prepared for the worst.

“But otherwise…I’m feeling _great_.” Eric gave Adam a wry grin. He was feeling great _now_ , but for a while there, it had been really, _really_ bad. As it was, Eric’s head was still _spinning_ with everything that had happened.

“I do need to…” Eric nodded at the bathroom door. Adam made a noise of agreement, looking down at his hands knotted in the blanket. Adam still obviously wasn’t okay, but Eric felt like he had _way_ more insight now as to how Adam’s brain operated.

Eric stood and slipped into the bathroom. After he washed up, Eric took a second to steady his head. Back in the bedroom he could hear Adam shuffling around and the window being cracked open. Eric leaned on the sink for a beat, forehead pressed to the mirror, watching his breath make clouds on the glass.

Otis was right. Sex made everything much more complicated. Adam had trusted him with _a lot_ that afternoon. Eric felt as if he had seen Adam’s very soul. It frightened him as well as thrilled him to be that close to another person. Eric felt an overpowering sense of responsibility. And how could he ever, _ever_ host a support group for Jean? That had been a _crazy_ idea.

Eric snorted a laugh, breath gusting against the mirror as he straightened. He could at least be a support group for _one_ person. And Eric felt he could trust Adam with a little glimpse into his own problems. _Because everybody had problems_.

Eric peeked back into the bedroom. Adam stood at the open window, elbows on the windowsill, smoking a cigarette _. Predictable._ He had pulled on his jeans and shirt again and was the perfect picture of stoicism. You would _never_ have guessed there was so much hurt inside his heart. Eric shivered, having that feeling of whiplash again, and approached him.

“Hey.”

Adam glanced back over his shoulder and flashed him a small smile. He turned again to the window and took one last drag off his cigarette before snubbing it into the outside of the house. He then took the butt and wadded it up into a tissue and put the tissue in the trashcan.

“Uh… _fire hazard?_ What…Adam, _what_ are you doing?”

Adam had the grace to look embarrassed. “My…mum doesn’t know I smoke?”

“And what was that whole process? There’s got to be more convenient, less flammable ways to hide the evidence?”

“Yeah, but _this_ way…um.”

Eric gave him a look. Adam could be such an oaf sometimes. A _loveable_ oaf, but still an oaf. Eric leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth.

* * *

They finally went downstairs to drink their tea. Eric was unexpectedly _famished_ , and Adam watched him inhale several tea biscuits with an amused smirk.

“What, work up an appetite?”

“Shut _up, Adam!”_

“Hmm?” He took a casual sip of tea, exaggeratedly puckering his lips.

“I’m about to smack that cup right out of your hands, _so help me God!_ ”

Adam was laughing into his mug. Eric stuffed another biscuit in his mouth insolently. It was at that moment they heard the front door open. They both froze, eyes widening at each other, Eric with his mouth still comically full of biscuit.

“Adam? I’m—Eric! Good to see you again, dear.” Maureen breezed into the room and dropped her workout bag in front of the washer. She was looking pretty bright and chipper, a rosy glow to her cheeks. Eric suspected that a glass of wine or two after Zumba had something to do with it.

She was smiling, looking expectantly between their faces. “Well?”

Adam was blushing like he thought his mom would be able to guess what they had been up to that afternoon. He gave an ambiguous shrug. Eric nudged him with a subtle elbow to the ribs, quickly chewing the rest of his mouthful of biscuit.

“ _Well?”_ she asked again, nodding her head coaxingly, “How was your first day back?”

“Oh. Uh…” Adam looked like he had to think about it. “Good?”

Maureen gave an exasperated headshake and turned to Eric instead, arching her eyebrows.

“He did some really impressive note taking for Biology. And…uh…people weren’t too bad about…everything.” Eric had resolved not to tell Adam about what Simon had done that morning. Jackson had shut it down pretty quickly anyway, so Eric couldn’t imagine anything else coming of it.

Adam’s face went strangely blank at those words, however, and Eric started to wonder if there was more that Adam wasn’t telling him.

“ _Well,_ sounds like a positive day?” She took Adam’s hand and waggled it kindly. “Are you boys hungry? I can…”

“Ah…sorry, I can’t stay, Maureen.” Eric said, casting a guilty look to Adam. “My dad’s back after one of his contracting jobs, so mum’s making a special supper. I should be getting back.” Adam made an unhappy sound in his throat, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. Eric raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ah well, another time. You’re always welcome here, Eric.” Maureen patted Eric on the shoulder and went to rummage in the pantry.

Eric bumped Adam’s shoulder with his. “See me to the door?” Adam gave him a morose smile and led him out.

They hesitated on the threshold. Adam leaned against the doorframe, watching as Eric zipped up his jacket.

“See you in the morning.” Adam was sliding him a guarded look, hands in his pockets.

Eric bumped his knuckles together, considering. “Yeah, uh. Adam?”

“Mmm?”

Eric stepped close and gave Adam a soft kiss. Adam sighed contentedly, filling Eric with such a sweet ache in his heart. As they parted, Eric leaned up to whisper in Adam’s ear.

“I really do love you, Adam. I…it kind of snuck up on me? Like, my heart hurts with how much I love you. I need you to know that.”

Adam nodded silently, his overly shiny eyes the only sign of the depth of his feeling. He kissed Eric again, then gently shoved him out the door.

* * *

When Eric got home, the whole house smelled deliciously of fried plantain. His sisters were in the dining room, laughing and setting the table as Hannah whined to their mum in the kitchen about something or other. His dad was in his chair in the living room, a book over his face as he took a power nap. It was all so reassuringly normal, grounding Eric after the emotional high he had been on all afternoon.

Eric poked his head into the kitchen. Hannah was sitting at the kitchen table, arms over her chest and pouting furiously.

“What’s wrong, Ha—”

“ _Don’t_ speak to her, Eric. She’s in a time out for hitting Olivia with her brush.”

At her mother’s words, Hannah gave a loud humph and took a breath to respond. Their mum held up a quelling hand. Eric gave Hannah a commiserative thumbs-up and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Eh! Three more minutes!” After giving Hannah a look, his mum turned to him. “And how was school today?”

“Oh, you know. _School._ ” Eric turned to help his mom get a serving bowl down from the top shelf of the china cabinet. “More interesting now that Adam’s back.”

His mom giggled. “That boy reminds me of a handsome shark.” Eric barked a surprised laugh and almost dropped the bowl of rice he had been given to carry to the dining table.

In the dining room, Anthea and Olivia were having an argument over how Olivia wanted to fold napkins. “Liv, you literally have done _one_ napkin in the amount of time it took for me to set _all_ the dishes out. Just fold them in a _triangle?_ ”

Olivia shook her head, humming. She was attempting a complicated fan fold, but hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it. As Eric set the bowl of rice on the table, he leant on a chair to observe her. Over, under, around, and in a knot…and then the whole thing would slither out of shape.

Eric watched them both fuss over the napkins with a fond smile. Eric might have felt lonely for his own reasons from time to time, but he knew he would never truly be _alone,_ not when he had his family. He had a feeling that Adam’s family did not function in the same way. The Groffs were not a happy family, they each seemed to be an island to themselves.

Compare that to _his_ family – his Dad’s soft snores from the living room, Olivia attempting to teach Anthea the fold pattern, Hannah giving their mum a tearful hug as she was freed from time out, and his mum rousing his dad and gathering them all together around the table to say grace. They were a harmonious whole, loving, unique. They respected each other. Eric was seeing them through fresh eyes, and was grateful for all he had.

Eric had _no_ idea why he was feeling so sentimental all of a sudden. Just like he had _no_ idea why he was so ravenously hungry _and_ sleepy all at once.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam turns to an old habit to cope. Ola is a good friend. Eric falls asleep.
> 
> Warning: drug use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! Thank you for all your comments, kudos, and hits on this little story. When I started this, I didn't think there would be _this level_ of interest in it. Thank you, and as always, comments are the way I stay motivated. This is my first long fic-and your awesome comments have been helping me keep my momentum. xoxo

Adam stood in the shower a long, long time, forehead pressed to the wall. He could feel himself overthinking, warping what had truly happened. Adam had actually said _out loud_ all the things he had been trying to hide from Eric. All his shame, _because he was full of shame_ , and all his _love_. Adam was scared of how much he felt for Eric, and was sure that he probably felt _too much_ , that he would end up scaring Eric off with how…how _deprived_ he was.

Adam’s hands were still shaking as scrubbed and scrubbed with the soap. He gave a mirthless laugh as he _dropped_ the soap. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ No, this wouldn’t do.

When Adam got out of the shower, toweled himself off, and put on fresh underwear, he went to the heating vent. He popped it off the wall, reached inside the duct, and found the black jar he hadn’t touched in months. _It was probably so stale._ But Adam didn’t care at the moment.

Unscrewing the lid, Adam got a wave of strong, skunky odor. Yeah. _Stale_. But Kyle wasn’t ever going to speak to him again, and neither were the rest of Kyle’s friends. It would have to do. Adam was very clumsy with the rolling papers, but he managed to roll a joint and light it up at the window. The sun was almost set beyond the hills, and Adam blew a smoke ring at it.

Eric _had said it back_ , though. That had been a wonderful, _wonderful_ surprise. And he had said it again. And maybe, maybe that part was true. Maybe Eric didn’t care that he was so damaged. Maybe it would be okay.

As Adam felt his mind start to get a little less crowded, he sighed and shook his head. Eric didn’t even know the half of it. Adam examined the half-smoked joint in his fingers. How messed up would a person have to be to have to get stoned in order to cope with life? Just to get through the day? Probably _really_ messed up. _Fuck it._ He took another draw off the joint and snubbed it out.

Adam took the joint and the stale grounds from the jar and flushed them down the toilet. He put the empty jar in the trash, then cinched the trash bag. He slipped on some fresh clothes, lightly descended the stairs, and tiptoed past the living room door where his mom was watching TV.

The garage floor was really cold and grimy on his bare feet, and as Adam wincingly skipped to the bin, he noticed the untouched Oxfam bags. _Eric’s perfect shoes._ Adam wasn’t so high that he felt like delivering Eric his shoes, but he was just buzzed enough to feel like slipping on his _own_ shoes and going to the scrapyard. So that’s what he did.

* * *

The floodlights were on as Adam approached the rusted out double-decker bus. He hefted the bags of plates and chinaware into the wheelbarrow, then got out a fire poker from the stack of tires. Adam poked the stack of dishware in the wheelbarrow with the tip of it, ruminating on his first actual date with Eric. Next time, he should probably plan something more glamorous than walking to Broughton. _Eric_ was glamorous, _he_ probably wanted to go somewhere with lots of lights and color and music. _Dancing?_ Oh fuck.

Adam wandered around the scrapyard in a light haze, barely thinking about how his ass still sort of _hurt_. He poked the fire poker into random things, whacked an old bucket with it, destroyed a small bush with it like a machete. This was dumb. He didn’t feel like being alone.

_wanna smash some shit?_

Ola replied nearly immediately.

_Yeah. What shit?_

Adam twirled the poker one-handed and dropped it.

_scrap yard shit. i’m already here._

Ola sent two happy devil emojis.

_Be there in 5._

Adam made his way back to the train car where the wreckage of their last smashing session still lay. Adam climbed into the next train car down and started stabbing keys off an old computer keyboard as he waited. _Q. Pop! W. Pop! R. Pop!_

When Ola arrived, she was a lot more bundled up than he was. She looked at him from behind her multicolored woolen scarf with some concern. It was then he noticed that he could see her breath. Adam hadn’t bothered to put on his jacket, and was shivering in just his hoodie. _Hmm._ Maybe he was more far-gone than he had thought.

“Adam?” Ola said cautiously, “Are you okay?”

“Mmmhmm?” Adam tried to keep his face neutral, but he had to keep suppressing a manic smile.

“Are you _high?_ ”

“ _No?_ ” Adam attempted a casual lean on the fire poker, but it was much too short. He stumbled sideways and quickly righted himself.

“Oh my _god._ What _happened_?” Ola was guiding him down the stepladder and over to a stack of railroad ties. She sat him down, and patted his back worriedly.

Adam buried his face in his hands. “I… _mmgdmmmsfedk.”_

“You’re going to have to say that again.” Ola took a seat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt really nice. Companionable.

“I had sex with Eric.”

Ola’s eyes widened comically and she sat up straight. He could see her mouthing a silent squeal behind her scarf.

“That’s great? But,” her smile faltered, “Why are you out here? Why aren’t you cozied up somewhere with your _man?_ ” He realized she was emphasizing _man_ in a callback to the article she had read on his phone.

“I…he had to go home. And I…didn’t…” Adam shrugged. Ola squinted her eyes at him.

“I didn’t want to stay at home,” Adam finished, rolling the poker between his palms.

Ola put her head back on his shoulder.

“That bad?”

“ _No_ …” Adam reddened. He had no idea why he was telling her all this. Apparently it was the day his mouth decided to betray him. “It…it was great.”

“For you? Oh god, did you go too fast for him or something?”

Adam was confused now. He cocked his head at her. “What?”

Ola sat up again. “When you…” She frowned delicately. Then she seemed to realize something. Ola gasped loudly.

“ _Adam.”_ She was gaping at him, a broad smile on her face. “ _You?_ ”

He didn’t really like the appraising gaze Ola was giving him. Adam quirked his mouth to the side, shrugging noncommittally.

“Hmmhmm _hmm_!” Ola shook her head, “Adam, you _man of mystery_.”

He looked at her blankly, then shivered. Ola tutted and took off her scarf, winding it around Adam’s neck instead. She seemed overly pleased with the effect, giggling as she tucked the multicolored wool under his chin.

“Love is strange, eh?”

“Yeah.”

“So you decided you couldn’t stay home and sit around on your _sore ass_ ,” smug was not a good look on Ola, “and got high instead. And then you dragged me out of my warm home to be angst-ridden with you.”

Adam cleared his throat. “Um?”

“Happy to, dude.” She nudged him with a shoulder, then stood. “I was promised carnage.” She took the fire poker from him and held it aloft.

Adam laughed and stood as well, still a little light-headed and enormously fond of Ola all of a sudden. His tolerance must have gone way down in the two months he hadn’t smoked. He jerked his chin for her to follow him, walking back for a baseball bat.

* * *

“Eric!” His mom clapped at him, and with a start, Eric realized he had fallen asleep on the couch as the family watched _House of Games_. She was humming concernedly at him, and reached up to feel his forehead. “I hope you are not coming down with something.”

“No. _No,_ I feel fine mum, just sleepy.” Eric stretched and yawned, his spine popping. He felt his dad’s eyes on him from the armchair.

“Maybe you should go to bed early, son.” His dad narrowed his eyes at Eric. All of a sudden, Eric was very awake.

“Yeah, I reckon so. May…maybe I _am_ getting sick.” Eric hesitated before standing up. “‘Night mum, dad.”

As Eric stepped over Anthea and Olivia on the floor, Anthea giggled. “He’s probably just _lovesick_ for his _boyfriend_.” His sisters _oooed_ together irritatingly, Anthea rolling to lean on her elbow, giggling.

Eric sent Anthea a peevish look before swiping the pillow from under her elbow. He tossed it to Hannah on the couch, who caught it neatly and sat on it. Eric left his sisters squabbling over the pillow with a smirk, but not before catching the evaluating look his dad was giving him. _Ugh. Family._

Eric stomped upstairs and closed his door in relief. He collapsed back on his bed with a groan. In the stillness, he ground his palms into his eyes, and yawned again. It felt good to be in his own bed, in his own room. Eric had never really pictured _where_ he would lose his virginity, but it certainly hadn’t ever been in a room with planes hanging from the ceiling. He…he…he _wasn’t a virgin anymore._ _Ohgodohgodohgod._

Burying his head beneath his pillow, Eric screeched into it noiselessly. Having some distance from it made him realize how mind-blowingly _good_ it had been. Maybe a little awkward in places, but _ridiculously_ good. Adam had been so…and the way he had _moved_ …and seeing him _touch himself_ , and what he had _said_. Eric felt his dick throbbing again, and decided he needed to take a cold shower.

Singing a nonsense tune to himself, Eric stood under the water, suds running down his legs. He scrubbed his chest, his back, and pondered how Adam had reacted to his gaze. Eric had recognized that Adam had been a little embarrassed of his body, but _now_ , knowing that Adam was _ashamed_ and _dissatisfied_ with it made Eric really sad.

Adam _had_ been unexpectedly knobbily, his shoulders and hips were so sharply defined, but Adam had broad shoulders and a narrow waist like some sort of classic comic book hero. And his _dick._ Eric shook his head, water droplets flying. He turned the temperature knob colder.

Adam didn’t know how sexy he was. Maybe _couldn’t_ see it. Eric wondered what that meant. He certainly didn’t want to say the wrong thing trying to be helpful. _Maybe…_ he could talk to Jean about this _one_ thing, this _one_ time. Eric could trust Jean to know what to do.

Fortuitously, Eric had a text from Otis waiting after he had gotten out of the shower.

_Mum wants to know if you can meet with her before school at 8:00._

Otis had sent the eye roll emoji with it.

_Sure. Is this about you-know-what?_

Eric bit his lip as he waited for Otis to reply, snuggling beneath the covers.

_Yeah, just let her down gently. I’m sure she’ll find someone else to be the peer moderator._

Eric was very torn. As much as he didn’t want the responsibility, Eric felt like he would be able to learn a lot from at least _going_ to the support group meetings. Maybe he could just see what she had to say before turning her down.

_I have some news…._

Eric deleted the whole line and put his phone on the charger. He would cross that bridge when he got to it. As he turned out the light, Eric buried his head beneath the pillow again. He could feel the goofy grin on his face, and laughed into his pillow. _Yeah, today had been great. Terrible and great._


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is properly stoned. Ola gets a piggy-back ride, Eric gets his shoes. Adam makes a phone call. Eric and Jean have a talk.
> 
> Warning: drug use (you know that already, but just in case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Plot plot plot. Life goes on for these two. Some big things are on the way, though. EEEee!

“Ooo, can we smash _these?_ ” Ola lifted a plastic bag out of the way and looked at the dishes in the wheelbarrow.

Adam and Ola had torn around the scrapyard, and ended up throwing rocks at the upper windows of the bus, trying to break the reinforced glass. Adam had broken _one,_ but it was really hard to aim in the dark. While high. Wearing a ridiculously itchy scarf. They had given up and were looking for inspiration.

“Uh, no. No. Those are…” Adam’s mouth flattened into a line. “Those are for Eric.” Adam twisted the scarf around one hand, then released it as Ola chuckled.

 _“Oh man_. You have it _bad_.” She patted the bag back in place with a gentle hand, then noticed the shoes. “Eric wants to smash these shoes? Seems like something he would’ve liked to _wear_.”

“Yeah, _he is_ …I mean, they are. For him to wear.” Adam was vaguely aware that Ola was trying not to laugh at him.

“Then why don’t you go _give them to him_? Seems like they shouldn’t be out here.” Ola taunted, hands on her hips.

Adam straightened, face set. “You’re right.” He grabbed the shoes in one hand and started walking purposefully in the direction of Eric’s house.

“No! _Nonono_ , Adam, I was joking?” Ola had to jog to keep up with him. “You should absolutely _not_ go to Eric’s house right now. You’re still high as balls, _and_ it’s 10 o’clock at night?”

Ola jumped and caught him around the shoulders, trying to slow Adam down. It didn’t really do much but pull Ola along with him, laughing desperately.

* * *

 _Tap!_ Eric startled awake by the pebble hitting his window. He sleepily huffed a laugh, rubbing his face. _Taptap!_ Adam was _hopeless_.

When Eric opened the curtains, he laughed again, bewildered. As Adam was winding back to throw another stone, Ola was attempting to grab his arm from her perch on his back. They struggled, Adam spinning in a circle, Ola hanging on piggy-back style. Then they both noticed Eric standing at the window. Ola gave an embarrassed wave as Adam held up the gold trainers victoriously. _Oh my god._ Eric grinned openly, waving back.

Adam then wound up to throw one of the _shoes_. Eric could hear Ola’s muffled “ _No, Adam!”_ through the glass as she grabbed the shoe and wrested it out of Adam’s grip. Eric caught Adam’s eye and sliced a hand across his neck, mouthing “ _Stop!”_ At Adam’s slack-jawed expression, Eric motioned that he was coming down.

Eric quickly changed out of his pajamas and crept down the stairs. He could hear his parent’s quiet voices in the downstairs bedroom, so he was doubly careful to latch the door behind him quietly.

Out on the lane behind his house, Adam was running wind sprints with Ola still on his back, both snorting quiet laughter. As Eric stepped into the lane, Adam stopped abruptly and Ola slid off his back, laughing breathlessly.

“I tried to stop him.” Ola rolled her eyes as Adam presented Eric with the trainers, his solemn bow undercut somewhat by the rainbow scarf around his neck.

Eric laughed gleefully, then noticed Adam’s oddly manic smile. He raised his eyebrows at Ola, who met his eyes worriedly and mimed taking a hit off a joint. Eric tsked at Adam.

“ _Thank you_. Now I can wear them in the morning.” Eric took the shoes, unsure of what else to do with Ola there. Ola was looking vaguely mortified, like she wasn’t sure why she was there either.

“Mmm’kay, he’s got his shoes, Adam.” Ola was tugging Adam’s arm, “Let’s get you home, you big idiot.”

Adam seemed to be immovable, however, and was giving Eric a distinctly hot look. In two steps, he grabbed Eric by the shoulders and _dipped_ him like a ballroom dancer. He kissed Eric, laughing, then brought them back up. Adam patted Eric twice on the face, then turned and grabbed Ola’s hand, who was cracking up, and ran away with her.

As they fled, Ola whisper-shouted “See you in the morning, Eric! Congratulatiooonsss!” Eric’s eyes widened at that. _Ola knew?_ He heard them both laughing as they rounded the bend in the lane and disappeared.

Well, Adam had seemed _happy._ Properly happy. Eric’s eyebrows furrowed as he began walking back to the front door. Yeah, he definitely needed to talk to Jean. Eric couldn’t help but smile, though. Apparently, _sneak attacks_ were Adam’s love language.

* * *

The next morning, Adam’s head was _very_ heavy. He still felt a little jittery, and he was still wearing Ola’s scarf. As his alarm went off, Adam swore at it and jabbed a pillow at the bedside table. His clock fell off the table, still beeping. Groaning, Adam sat up and retrieved it from the floor, switching it off.

In the bathroom, Adam drank handfuls of water from the tap, splashed some water on his face, and looked in the mirror. It was a _rainbow_ scarf. No wonder Ola had been giggling. As Adam unwound it from his neck, he gave himself a blank look in the mirror. Then he turned and slouched to the closet. Pulling on a sweatshirt, Adam checked his phone.

_Heading to school early. I’ll catch you up at assembly! xo_

Adam smiled. After sending Eric a thumbs up emoji, Adam packed up his satchel for the day and went downstairs.

His mom was at the kitchen counter, humming and slathering some marmalade on a piece of toast. Adam took in her business suit and attaché-case resting on the countertop and gave her a curious look.

Maureen hummed a laugh around her bite of toast. “I have a _job interview._ At the primary school. It’s…” she wobbled her head, “it’s only a part-time teaching position, but I like my odds.”

She pushed a plate of toast towards him and Adam took one, sending her a small smile.

“I…I’m going to apply to that obedience school Eric was talking about?” Adam said, ripping the toast in half. He took a small bite, stomach still feeling a little unsettled after the evening he had yesterday. Adam wasn’t sure if it was due to smoking the weed on an empty stomach or the _other stuff_. Maureen didn’t seem to notice anything amiss and was beaming at him.

“Ah! That’s great news, love. Have you tried contacting them yet?”

“No…uh. I will today.” He really _had_ intended to call yesterday, but…

“You could try this morning before school—those places are usually open early.” She was looking at him keenly.

“O-ok.” Adam pulled out his phone. As he dialed the number, Maureen gave him a hopeful nod. Adam really didn’t want to disappoint her more than he already had, and he _really_ wanted to show Eric he wasn’t a total screw-up. Maybe Adam could make up for all the baggage by showing Eric he could get his life together. And, above all, he could give up trying to impress his dad. Because, Adam realized, that was _impossible_.

“ _Premier Pooches Walking and Training Service_ , how can I help you?”

“Uh, hi. I’m calling about the job posting?”

* * *

“Morning Eric!” Jean sang, rising from the desk. She gave him a hug and offered him the seat across the desk from her. The old history classroom had been fully redecorated, Eric noticed. Jean had potted plants in the window, a nice rug and lamps set up to give a cozier atmosphere, and the large poster of “Trust, Talking, Truth” from the assembly hung on the wall. There was a circle of chairs set up around the rug, seemingly already ready for a group session.

Eric gave her an unsure smile. “You’re in a good mood, Jean?”

Jean was leaning on the desk, appraising him. “Yes, Eric, I am. I’m really excited for today. And…I just heard some good news from Jakob.” She had dipped her head, giving a slight smile. Eric returned her smile genuinely. Jean had always been a mysterious woman, but Eric liked seeing her happy.

“So,” she said, straightening. “I assume Otis probably told you what he’s helping me with?”

“Yeeaahh, uh,” Eric tugged his ear self-consciously, “He also said you wanted my help?”

Jean was nodding. “Yes. Well, I would love your help, but _please_ don’t feel obligated. It’s totally up to you.” She rocked to her feet and walked around the desk to sit facing him. She steepled her fingers.

“A big part of the new sex education initiative is _trust_ ,” Jean nodded at the poster on the wall, “and a trusted peer would serve to make a lot of people more comfortable with the subject matter the new curriculum would cover.”

“Mmmhmm?” Eric nodded hesitantly.

“ _And_ , the more that peer has in common with them, the more comfortable people are going to be.” Jean was looking at him with something like pleading look.

“So, the sessions for S.R.E. will be more like student groups? Like clubs.” Eric wanted to clarify.

“Some of them. But some people might opt for more privacy, so I’ll still have office hours for private counseling.”

“And the student groups are mandatory? Like the Chairwoman said?”

“There will be ways for students to sign up for the sessions they want to be in, but everyone will have to attend one per week. We’ll have a private sign-up sheet for each group. There will be four sessions of General Sex Ed. The other groups, Female Empowerment and LGBTQIA+ Topics, will start at one session each.”

Eric was thinking, turning his phone over in his hands.

“Jean, I…really don’t have it all figured out. How can I help other people if I need help too?” Eric said the last part quietly, shifting in his seat.

“We all need help, Eric. We…we can help each other more if we seek to understand each other and validate each other’s experiences while sharing a bit of our own struggles too. I’m not asking you to be a therapist,” Jean spread her hands, entreating, “but I _know_ you can be a _leader_ if you’d just give it a chance.”

Eric’s eyes flicked up to hers, and Jean smiled kindly. Then she tilted her head at him. “Want to talk about it?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric vents. Adam tries to be like Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. Life has been _crazy_ huh? Things have settled into a new routine for me, self-isolating at home with my SO and cats. I'm healthy and I hope that this somewhat short chapter finds _you_ healthy and safe. I find I have a ton of extra time to devote to this fic, suddenly, so _let's get into it, shall we?_ Love in the time of corona, eh?
> 
> Also, a new profile icon for me because YES!
> 
> Slight warning: I'm not a psychologist, please see your doctor for more info about ED/PA.

“And _then_ , Jean, Adam told me that it could have been performance anxiety?” Eric paced on the rug, talking to the floor, “But I thought that was, like, about erectile dysfunction? Would that _really_ make a person cry?”

Eric paused and looked at Jean apprehensively. He felt like he had been waving his hands too much, Jean comparatively unmoving in her chair. She was examining him with something like understanding, but it was hard to tell if that was just her therapy face.

“Well…” Jean tilted her head thoughtfully, “Performance anxiety is mostly caused by negative thoughts. It can be about the pressure a man feels to please their partner.”

Eric rubbed his forearms as Jean paused, considering. “Fear and anxiety about penis size and body image could also play a role in performance anxiety.” Jean met Eric’s eyes and inclined her head significantly. Apparently the legend of Adam’s giant dick had reached far beyond the school.

Eric’s face sobered. “Oh.”

“It can lead to premature ejaculation or delayed ejaculation. It’s also very much concurrent with _general_ anxiety. But,” Jean continued, like she hadn’t just casually solved the _entire_ _mystery of Adam_ , “It can be remedied by being open about your anxiety and worries with your partner and learning about how to manage stress in healthy ways, among other things.”

Eric looked at his hands. Jean had given him a lot to think about. Apparently she wasn’t done.

“Eric, we’ve mostly just talked about Adam this morning. But,” Jean wrinkled her forehead before continuing, “know that you can always talk to me about issues _you_ might be struggling with. I—” She cut herself off. “You can talk to me about _anything._ ”

Eric had an idea of what she was trying to get at, but didn’t particularly want to talk about it. Now or _ever._ Eric had solved it on his own. He was _fine_.

“I know. _Thanks Jean_ ,” Eric said charmingly. He cast around for a way to change the subject. “I…I’ll do it. I’ll help with the peer moderating…thing.” Eric bounced on his feet. Jean raised her eyebrows at him, frowning but letting him off the hook.

“I’m so glad. Will…you be free later today? During the break, we’ll have a table set up with a sign-up box. You can man the table with Maeve and Otis.”

Eric was nodding, a strained smile on his face. “ _Great._ I’ll be there.”

* * *

Adam was stuffing his books in his locker when Eric found him.

“ _Hey.”_ Eric whispered cheerily, directly in his ear.

“ _Jesus—_ hey. _”_ Adam tried to downplay the startled jolt he had given, but Eric was smirking at him anyway. He took in Eric’s tracksuit outfit and smirked himself. “Nice shoes.”

Eric kicked a toe up, posing. “ _Thanks_. I had them personally delivered by a drugged madman. _And_ ,” Eric added, catching Ola’s eye across the hallway where she was walking arm-in-arm with Lily, “ _a rainbow-colored nuisance?”_ Ola laughed at him as Lily looked at her askance. They blithely continued walking to assembly.

Adam went poker-faced. “Sorry. I…”

Eric was chuckling. “Don’t worry about it. I got another good-night kiss out of it, didn’t I?”

Adam turned and shut his locker, a flush creeping up his face. “Mmhmm?”

“Any chance of a _good-morning_ kiss?” Despite Eric’s smile, he still looked like he thought Adam would say no.

“Hmm.” Adam stepped forward and kissed Eric softly, his fingers curling around the collar of Eric’s track jacket. There was something very thrilling about _not caring_ whether anyone saw.

But, as Eric smiled into his lips, Adam heard someone cough “ _gay”_ behind them. Adam stiffened and half turned to see who it was, but Eric held him still. Adam could feel Eric giving whoever it was the middle finger over his shoulder. Adam squeezed his eyes shut.

“Ignore them. _Assholes_ ,” Eric whispered as they parted, patting Adam’s chest.

Adam examined Eric closely for a moment, face blank. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“ _Not care?”_

A strange look crossed Eric’s face and was gone. “I can’t let myself get caught up with what everyone else is thinking. I have to focus on how happy _I_ am to kiss my boyfriend.” He slanted a smile at Adam, who returned it hesitantly.

“Eh, _speaking of…_ there’s going to be an important announcement at assembly.” Eric was looking furtive now.

“Mmm?”

“I, um, I’m going to be helping Jean with some stuff for the S.R.E. curriculum. ”

Adam shook his head uncomprehendingly. “You’re…going to help people…learn about boning better?”

“ _No, uh! Well…”_ Eric pulled him by the hand towards the auditorium. “I…I’m helping moderate one of the new sessions that people can sign up for?”

Adam followed along, confused. “New sessions?”

Eric huffed in amusement. “They mentioned them at the assembly yesterday? I’m…hosting the one about LGBT issues.” He said the last part quickly, like he hoped Adam wouldn’t say anything about it.

He didn’t. Instead, Adam squeezed Eric’s hand. If Eric truly _didn’t give a fuck_ about what anyone else thought, then maybe Adam could too.


End file.
